Twins
by MIgirl923
Summary: Jace has a twin sister, better yet one who is the daughter of Poseidon. So that means Jace and his sister are both half god half shadowhunter who have a big destiny to fulfill. Follow them on this journey of love and hate! Please Read and Review. Characters are somewhat OOC. Sorta a song fanfic, I believe there needs to be more of these... Read and Review!
1. Surprising birthday

**SPOV**

Well, I guess I should start the story shall we? First off, my name is Sam Jackson, short for Samantha. I have shoulder length golden blonde hair and blue eyes and love my jeans and sneakers which you will rarely see me out of. But no one is allowed to call me that, well besides Chiron because he doesn't "approve" nicknames. I was adopted by none other than Percy Jackson's family when I was twelve years old. My Mom died when I was born and was found by my first adopted parent who abandoned me when I was eleven. At the time they adopted me, Percy had just turned 16; ring any bells at around what time that was? Well if you don't know, it was the time of the war between Gods and Titans that I was not allowed to take part of. I bet you're all wondering why you haven't heard of me, well I'll tell you; it's because I am the screw up, the unwanted child, the bane of every ones existence. When I came to camp half-blood everyone thought I was the daughter of Apollo due to my musical talent in which I play multiple instruments and can sing very well. To everyone's surprise I was the daughter of Poseidon which makes me Percy's half sister. But that isn't where all those names came from. Not only am I half god, I am half Shadowhunter.

When everyone found out, I was shunned by everyone because I was different. Every one except for my best friend Nick that is. Nick is the son of Athena, and we came here at the same but we've known each other before that, since we were 5 actually. So, let's get to today, my seventeenth birthday.

"Sam! You will never guess what happened!" Nick shouted running towards me sitting by the beach with my guitar. when he reached me he adjusted his glasses so that they are properly on his face and move his black hair away from his eyes.

"What happened that is so important to interrupt me trying to figure this song out." I said coldly.

"Well, as a birthday present, I decided we will do something we should have done a long time ago, two things actually, 1. Go see Wicked on Broadway, and 2. Find if you have any relatives that are still alive." Nick said excitedly.

"WERE SEEING WICKED!" I screamed, I've always wanted to see that show and Nick knew it. I had a infatuation with Broadway.

"First we are going to research your family to see if you have any family." Nick said trying to be superior due to the fact he was a few months older than me.

"Whose idea was that because I know, you know, that I don't want to figure it out." I said matter of factly.

"It was mine." Chiron said walking out of the trees. "You need to learn how to be a Shadowhunter. There was a prophecy many years ago, stating there would be a half-blood with no human blood, but not a god. That is you, Samantha."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you and Nick will go to the New York institute and you will find there your twin brother, Jace Herondale. And before you ask you can see the show first. I informed the people running the institute of your arrival. Nick, you will be going with Samantha because she trusts you and if you go, it will be easier for Samantha."

"Well, I guess we should go pack our stuff. I will meet you at the entrance in 10." Nick said a little startled.

"Alright see you in 10."

I went back to the Poseidon cabin to find Percy inside.

"Hey Sam, whatcha doin?" He asked as I started packing. Nice to see he remembered it was my birthday like always.

"Packing, Chiron as a quest for me." It wasn't a total lie, but I really didn't care what he thought at this point. I've learned over the years not to.

"Oh, well good luck." Percy said with a fake smile.

"Thanks" I said walking out of the cabin

"Oh, and Happy Birthday!" he shouted but I never replied.

I met up with Nick at the gate with a huge smile on my face, the first time all summer. I stood by Nick who was a few inches taller than me being 5'8 and me being 5'5.

"Ready to go?" I asked

"Of course, now let's get out of here." Nick smiled, and we ran out of camp and never looked back.

**After the show…**

"OMG that was amazing!" I squealed.

"I know, I honestly thought I would hate it." Nick replied.

"Well, I guess we have to go to the institute." I mumbled

"Ya, Chiron gave me the address cause he thought you would lose it."

"Nice to know that he has faith in me." I scorned.

"Well, let's get going."

We walked for what seemed like forever until we reached an old church. I took a deep breath and walked to the door and knocked. **(AN/ I have no idea if they have a doorbell or not so just go with it.) **A women opened the door and smiled.

"Hello I'm Mayrse you must be Sam. Welcome to the New York institute, we were expecting you."

**What do you think, good or bad, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Moving in

I walked through the tall doors to the institute with Nick right behind me. We followed Mayrse up an old elevator which made a frightening squeak as the door opened to our destination.

"Everyone! Please come down to the library now!" Mayrse called.

The next I heard was thudding footsteps down the stairs. The first person I see is a tall girl, a little bit taller than me, with jet black hair and blue eyes who resembled Mayrse very much. The next was a boy who looked a lot like Nick with his brown hair and glasses, but he was taller and had a lighter hair than Nick**(AN/ I know Simon isn't permitted in the institute but please pretend he is since it will make more sense later on in the story)**. Two more boys entered the library, one resembling the girl, and the other who was really tall with purple pants, cat eyes, black spikey hair, and glitter everywhere.

"Jace! Clary! You two need to come down as well!" Mayrse shouted once again.

More footsteps followed with the appearance of a boy who must be Jace and the girl who was obviously Clary. Clary had fiery red hair and was about two inches shorter than me, with emerald green eyes. Jace, he looked like me. We both had golden hair but were different heights, we had the same facial structure except I had blue eyes while he had golden ones. This boy must have been my twin brother.

"Well, I would like to introduce Samantha; she will be staying with us along with Nick here. Nick, Samantha, as you already know, that is Jace and Clary, over there is my son Alec with the blue eyes and his boyfriend Magnus, and there is my daughter Isabelle and Simon." Mayrse smiled.

"Please call me Sam." I stated.

"Why are these _Half-bloods _staying with us?" Jace sneered.

"Sam is half Shadowhunter." Nick smiled smugly

"She is actually your twin sister Jace." Mayrse said frowning at his rudeness.

"Impossible, I'm way to handsome to be related to _her_." Jace said.

"Well, at least I have some artistical talent in the arts unlike your block headedness." I smiled innocently. He glared at me which I gladly returned.

At this Isabelle laughed along with Alec, Magnus, and Simon; while Clary giggled trying to hide it with her hand.

"I like you already." Isabelle said clutching her stomach.

"Thanks Isabelle." I replied.

"Call me Izzy."

"Well, I best be going now." Mayrse said.

"What arts are you good at?" Clary asked

"I can play about any instrument." I stated.

"She can sing too." Nick injected before I punched him in the arm with a glare.

"Really? You'll have to sing for us sometime." Izzy said smileing, must likely to make me feel welcome.

"Maybe," I replied shyly.

"Can you play the piano?" Jace asked, the most non-egoistic thing he said to me at all.

"Ya, it's my favorite." I replied smiling remembering the day I learned to play it.

**Flashback**

_ At 10 years old, Mrs. Anderson started teaching me the piano. She came up to me saying, "Samantha, time to learn your next instrument." "Yes Ms. Anderson." I replied. Mrs. Anderson found me on the beach when I was still very young, she told me it was a miracle because her daughter and husband died in a car accident a few months earlier. Ever since I was old enough to walk, she taught me to play instruments so I could be like her daughter who knew so many. It started with the violin, easy enough for a 3 year old, then it moved on to fiddle, cello, guitar, clarinet, flute, and saxophone. All instruments her daughter played. "When can I go play with Nick?" I asked "Wednesday." She replied. Every Wednesday I would play with Nick. We would go to the same beach in which I was found. "Now, let's begin."_

**End Flashback**

Mayrse broke my train of thought when she came through the door saying, "Everyone, there is a demon outbreak in central park you need to take care of, it will be the perfect time to teach Sam what Shadowhunters do."

We all broke apart with Jace leading everyone to the weapons room. Jace grabbed some sort of blade, Alec had a bow, Izzy with a whip, and Clary had a blade which resembled to Jace's attached to her belt. Nick brought out his knife given to him by Chiron when we first arrived at camp. I took out my most prized possession, my daggers. I was the best with them out of the twelve original cabins at camp.

"Let's go," Jace said with a smirk, and we rushed out if the institute to central park.

**Time Break**

We had located the demon fairly quickly and killed it, what we didn't realize was that it was not alone. Out of nowhere, a demon sprung out and came towards me. It would have killed me but Nick got in the way, stabbing it which resulted in its death. I smiled and started to thank him, when I noticed a gash in his stomach as he dropped to the ground clutching his stomach as blood poured through his hands.

"Oh no. No, no no no. Please don't die on me please." I begged dropping beside him lightly shaking him.

"Hey, you're more important than I am. I'm willing to sacrifice myself for you." He said smiling goofily trying to hide the pain. Tears began to stream down my face as I clung to him.

"But I can't live without my best friend." I pleaded sobbing.

"I'll wait for you in the underworld okay?" And with that, the light slipped from his eyes, and I sat there, cradling the lifeless body of my best friend.


	3. Coping

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. This giant heat wave in New England is horrible and has thrown off my schedule. So finally, the next chapter XD.**

**SamPOV**

I could barley move. It was like a part of my soul was torn from me. I have just lost the only person who cared about me, I have no one. Clary and Izzy helped me up as I continued to stare at Nick's lifeless body, when I saw it disappear. I took no mind to it, because who knows and who cares anymore. I certainly don't. Not anymore that is.

**ClaryPOV**

I looked over at Sam as we took her into the institute. She was looked as if she was just a hollow shell full of nothing. I couldn't blame her though, if I lost Simon, I would do the same.

"Hey, I have an idea." I said to Sam.

"What?" she replied gloomily, her voice full of sorrow.

"We are going out tomorrow. Well, you, me, Izzy, and Magnus. We will leave the boys at home." I said smiling.

"Wait what?" Izzy injected

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, we are going shopping tomorrow." I said as Izzy squealed.

"Clary we have to go call Magnus right now! We'll see you tomorrow Sam!" Izzy yelled.

"See ya." She waved smiling a genuine smile, probably because her only friend was Nick.

**SamPOV**

What Clary was planning was the nicest thing anyone has done for me. I smiled to myself as I walked through the long hallways when I stopped remembering I don't know where I'm supposed to be staying. _Well I guess if I find someone I can ask them._ I thought and continued down the hallway. I finally reached a door at the end. My curiosity got the best of me and opened it to find a stairway that led to the roof. I followed it up just to see what was up there. When I reached the top, I gasped.

"Wow." I said to myself.

I sat down staring at the sky just remembering everything Nick and I would do together. But one thing in particular, the first time I sang, was to him. I grinned at the memory.

**Flashback**

"_Hey Sam!" Nick said barging into my cabin, we were 14 at the time. "Hey, I wanted to ask a favor from you." "What?" He asked "you can sing right?" "Ya" "Can I sing for you, and can you tell me how I do?" "Of course go ahead." I took a deep breath and started to sing a familiar song that both of us knew, our favorite song, don't stop believing by journey_

"_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_A singer in a smokey room_  
_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_  
_For a smile they can share the night_  
_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night._

_Working hard to get my fill,_  
_Everybody wants a thrill_  
_Payin' anything to roll the dice,_  
_Just one more time_  
_Some will win, some will lose_  
_Some were born to sing the blues_  
_Oh, the movie never ends_  
_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night._

_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights people_

_Don't stop believin'_  
_Hold on_  
_Streetlight people_

_Don't stop believin'_  
_Hold on to the feelin'_  
_Streetlights people" When I looked up, I saw Nick wide eyed blinking. "Well?" I asked "That was amazing!" And since then, I only sang for him._

**End Flashback**

"What are you doing up here?" I turned around to find Jace with his face showing slight concern.

"I didn't know where I was sleeping so when I went looking for someone I found this." I said looking at the view.

"Well, I could show you."

"Thanks."

Jace led me down the never ending hallways when we finally reached a room.

"This is your room, Izzy's is across the hall and mine is to the left of hers." Jace said

"Thanks again." I said turning to go into my room

"Wait," I turned back to Jace. "I'm sorry about your friend, but I just want you to know, you're not alone now. You have me, Clary, Izzy, Alec, Simon, Magnus, and me-"

"You said 'me' twice" I pointed out.

"I know. Anyways, even though we don't know you all that well, we want to. That is why Alec, Simon, and I will be coming tomorrow, using the excuse as to hold you guys' bags." Jace smiled nicely.

"Thank you." I said hugging Jace. He was stunned at first but returned it. We both turned and went into our rooms.

**NickPOV**

I walked into the judgment hall in the Underworld, to find Hades sitting there by himself.

"You are not supposed to be dead yet." He said flatly.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"What I mean, is that I am going to give you another chance, a resume to life you can call it. I have your body right here, I will give you your life back on one condition. You must find my daughter Alex, she is in great danger where she is living right now, she will die if no one saves her, so why not you! Do you accept?" Hades asked

I thought for a second. If I say yes, I get the chance to keep living and see Sam. If I say no, well I stay in the Underworld.

"Yes." I said smiling.

"Well, Alex is located in Portland, Maine. I suggest you get a move on and bring her here for me."

I turn and walk towards the exit, I guess I will be seeing Sam earlier than I thought.

**Nick can live! YAY! I was going to keep him dead but the person Nick is based off of got mad at me so I told him I would get him to possibly live again, but will Nick find this girl Alex? And why is Jace being nice to Sam? Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. New guy

**I am thanking juniper and Lola my two bffs. Juniper helped me with a way to get around a situation I couldn't figure out how to avoid and Lola helped me with another dilemma that appears in this chapter… ENJOY!**

**SamPOV**

I woke up the next day to a pillow being smashed in my face. Not the nicest way to wake up after a traumatizing event.

"WAKE UP! You absolutely NEED to get ready." Izzy screamed.

"Alright I'm up, wait its only 7 in the morning!" I exasperated. I looked at Izzy with a plea0ding look wanting to go back to bed.

"Well, you need to look good because tonight someone is staying at the institute and will be here for 2 to 3 months and I heard he is 17! You're the only girl here who is single, so you need to keep your options open and possibly date him!" Izzy explained enthusiastically.

"If he is coming tonight; WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP NOW?" I screamed clearly annoyed.

"Magnus thought it would be a fantastic idea to get an early start at the mall to get you stuff to wear here in general and something to where to impress the new guy." Clary said walking into my room.

"What about-"

"Magnus is getting the boys and Simon is already here." Izzy stated smiling

"Perfect."

_**TIME LAPS WAH!**_

When we reached to mall (after at least an hour of Izzy picking out my clothes) Izzy and Magnus dragged Clary and I to the nearest store (which happened to be Aeropastel thank the gods) while the boys followed behind. We went through countless shirts, shorts, skirts (which I most likely won't wear), and even dresses (again probably won't where them) until we finally left with a combined total of 5 shopping bags.

"Next store!" Izzy and Magnus shouted and at this, the rest of us groaned.

_**TIME LAPS WAH!**_

After multiple stores we finally got to eat. After getting food we all sat down at one of the tables in the food court.

"So Sam, I have been meaning to ask, did you always know you were half Shadowhunter?" Jace asked

"Yes actually, Chiron announced it to the whole camp when I was twelve, no one would talk to me then, all I had was Nick." I said sadly

"So that's why you cared about him so much." Alec stated

"Ya, I've known him forever."

"I believe this is a perfect time to get to know Sam yes? And as we go, she will get to know us. We will go around saying our name, birthday, likes, dislikes, friends, family, one funny thing you've done, and one personal thing that isn't obvious to everyone. I will go first. My name is Magnus Bane; I am too old to remember my birthday that was 700 years ago; I love shopping and glitter; I hate homophobes and people who hate Downworlders; I am friends with all of you including Sam, Jocelyn, Luke, and others you don't know; I don't really have a family; one funny thing I did was I put glitter in Jace's shampoo bottle that I made sure wouldn't come off for 5 days; and a personal thing is that I never had true friends until I met Alec." Magnus said.

"IT WAS YOU WHO DID THAT? Well, since I'm already talking I guess I will go. My name is Jace Herondale/Lightwood; my birthday is September 23 which was yesterday actually; I love myself, playing the piano, my family, fighting demons, and Clary; I hate people who try to hurt the people I care about; I'm friends with everyone I'm talking to; Sam is my twin sister, Alec and Izzy are my adoptive siblings, Mayrse and Robert are my adoptive parents; one funny thing I did was dumping Izzy's cooking into Alec's bed and it reeked for months; and a personal thing is that I miss my parents even though I never knew them." Jace said smiling while Izzy and Alec glared at him with pure hatred.

This went around to everyone until it was my turn.

"My name is Sam Jackson; my birthday was yesterday; I love music, reading, dancing, playing the instruments I know how to play, and to sing; I also hate homophobes, and everyone who was mean to me at camp; I'm friends with Nick and you guys I guess; I have my twin brother Jace, my adoptive mom Sally, my dad Poseidon who I barely know, and an adoptive brother Percy who barely acknowledges me and pretty much forgot it was my birthday and everything that concerns me; a funny thing I did was bombed the Ares cabin with firecrackers and didn't get caught which is like a death sentence; and a personal thing is that I never really had more than one friend before I met you guys." I finished

"Thanks Sam that means a lot, and I think we should get back now." Izzy smiled

_**TIME LAPS WAH!**_

I finally finished putting my stuff away when I decided to explore a bit. I walked around the endless hallways when I came across a room with a piano in it. I entered and sat down at the bench playing a song I knew all to well.

"Your pretty good, but if you gonna play that song, you should sing it." I turned around to see Jace standing at the door.

"Well, I don't know I've never really sang in front of people." I replied shyly.

"I'll sing it with you." Jace smiled

Sam- _italicized _Jace- underlinedBoth-** bold**

"Can **anybody find me somebody to love?  
**_Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet_  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
_I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!_  
Somebody, somebody  
**Can anybody find me** somebody to love?

I work hard every day of my life  
**I work till I ache my bones**  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
_I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord_ - somebody - **somebody**  
**Can anybody find me** - _somebody to love?_

Oh Everyday - I try and I try and I try -  
_But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
_They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe  
**Yeah - yeah yeah yeah**

Somebody – **oh somebody**  
**Can anybody find me** _somebody to love?_

Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
_I'm ok, I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat_  
**I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!**

**Find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?**"

"Wow, you are good. You should sing more often." Jace smiled sincerely.

"Thanks, your good too." I replied when Izzy burst through the door.

"OMG HE'S HERE!" she squealed

I sighed and Jace and I followed her down to the library where the mystery man was. When we walked into the room Mayrse introduced us while I looked at the floor.

"This is Cam Grigori. Cam, that's Jace, Isabelle, and Sam our newest member here."

I looked up when Mayrse said my name and when I saw him, my heart skipped a beat and I just stared into his green eyes and he stared into mine until Jace snapped us back into reality by grabbing my shoulder.

"Sam here is my twin sister, which we both found out yesterday." Jace said in a protective way glaring at him.

"That must have been awkward." Cam smiled at me

"It was." I laughed. _I really like this guy. _I thought grinning.

**CamPOV**

Wow, seeing Sam my heart stopped, it was as if time stopped and I couldn't look away until Jace said,

"Sam here is my twin sister, which we both found out yesterday." Jace said in a protective way.

"That must have been awkward." I smiled

"It was." Sam laughed.

_I really like this girl. _I thought smiling at her amazing blue eyes.

**NickPOV**

I was walking through Portland, Maine where Hades sent me wondering what Sam was doing. When a thought came to me, _when I get back, I will finally tell Sam I love her._

**Dun Dun Duhhh. Nick has been in love with Sam but whats going on between Cam and Sam? Is it love at first sight? Maybe it is but neither of them know about the other! You will find out in the next chapter. It will take me awhile before I update but I will before I go to Disney and then twice before I go to camp and another before I go back to Florida when I'm in Virginia. There you have it, my summer schedule. HAGS to everyone!**


	5. Time for some fun!

**I am so sorry you guys, I just realized that I never described what Cam looked like! I deeply apologize for that and I will do it in this chapter! I feel completely horrible about the fact you have no idea what he looks like! So here you go!**

**SamPOV**

_I'm late I'm late I'm late._ I rushed down the hallway towards the training room realizing what time it was. I was supposed to meet Jace there ten minutes ago for an evaluation of my fighting skills which after that I was to go see Clary about my rune lessons since she is the best.

As I rounded the corner I bumped into something and fell backwards landing on the ground with a thud.

"I am so sorry" the voice said. When I looked up, my eyes met the green ones of Cam, with his black hair swooping a little on top. He held out his hand and I grabbed it so he could pull me up. At this point we were inches away from each other, even though he was a few inches taller than me.

"Thanks, I guess I'll see you later," I blushed

"Ya," he replied

He started to say something but by then I was already running the rest of the way to the training from. When I got there I was greeted by a fist coming towards me which I ducked and kicked my leg down to trip the person out of instinct. When I looked to see who it was Jace lay on the ground smirking at me.

"Nice job for a demigod." He said

"Well same for you, remember were both half god half Shadowhunter." I smirked evilly.

"Ha Ha Ha very funny." He replied

"Well, let's get this over with." I sighed

_**TIME LAPS WAH!**_

"Nice work, all we have to do now I guess is to teach you Shadowhunter tactics which won't take long if you're related to me." Jace panted

"Thanks, well I'm going to get changed and meet up with Clary." I said and turned around to walk out the door.

"Okay, just don't be late next time or else." Jace called

I laughed and walked to my room with absolutely no energy left to run. When I reached there I closed the door and pulled out my usual clothing; a t-shirt, jeans, sneakers, and a jean jacket. I sighed and walked back out of my room and towards the library. Around this time Nick would say- wait, Nick isn't here anymore. The thought brought tears to my eyes which I quickly wiped away and entered the library seeing Clary sitting at a table. When she saw me she smiled and waved me over.

"Hey Sam, let's get started. So I'm going to teach you the basic runes you need to know before tomorrow when we need to get you to silent city to put on your permanent runes since you don't have them, this is an iratze the healing rune,"

_**TIME LAPS WAH!**_

With the end to all the lessons I looked at my IPhone(Yes, I have an IPhone, no matter what people say, I have yet to attract monsters with it, but then again that might be from the counter acting Shadowhunter blood) it read _12:35_. I was relieved that I got to eat lunch now since I skipped breakfast because I was running behind. I started walking to the kitchen when I smelt something horrible. I continued to walk when Alec stopped me.

"Do not go any closer, Izzy is cooking I repeat, Izzy is cooking. SHE CANT COOK!" Alec yelled.

Scared to check I immediately turned around and ran back the way I came. When I turned towards my room I stopped when I saw Cam walking down the hall.

"Whatever you do don't go to the kitchen, Izzy is cooking and apparently she can't cook to save her life." I shrugged

"Maybe we should go out to lunch then," he suggested

"Sure, let's go."

_**TIME LAPS WAH!**_

"Where did you live before the institute?" Cam asked after we ate lunch

"Mostly at Camp Half-Blood and sometimes with Percy Jackson, my adoptive brother who pretty much forgot my existence, here in New York. What institute did you come from and what was it like?"

"I wasn't at an institute but I lived in California with my brother Daniel. Whats your favorite kind of music?"

"Rock 'n' Roll, Pop, Michael Jackson, Maroon 5, Rap, Michael Jackson, and anything to dance to. You?"

"Pop, rap, and definitely Michael Jackson."

"It looks like we both have good taste in music." I laughed

"Do you play any instruments?"

"Ya Piano, fiddle, guitar, wind instruments, and I sing."

"I play the guitar too, and you should sing for me some time."

"Maybe." I smiled.

_**TIME LAPS WAH!**_

We got back at around three thirty since we stalled a bit just getting to know each other. When we walked back in the institute, I turned to Cam and gave him a hug, which he returned, and thanked him for saving me. When I walked towards my room just to play my guitar, I ran into Izzy who was smiling madly.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked cautiously

"We are going to the best club ever, Pandemonium!" she squealed

"Why?" I asked

"I know for a fact you like Cam, so by doing this you can get a chance to dance with him!" Izzy gushed

Knowing there was no way out of this, I followed Izzy back to my room to get ready for the club which we wouldn't be going to for three hours! When we reached my room Clary was already inside waiting.

_**TIME LAPS WAH!**_

After Clary was ready, I looked at my phone to see that it was _4:58_.

"Now it's your turn," Izzy smiled. After what seemed like hours to do my makeup, Clary pulled out the dress I bought at the mall. It was a sea blue that went to mid-thigh that I could dance in. A perfect dress for me. When I got changed into it, Izzy had already done her makeup and started to do her hair. I have no idea how she could do it that fast. When I looked at the time again it was _6:25_, it took us that long to get ready. Izzy got into a black dress that covered her runes that she looked stunning in. Clary had fiery red dress that flowed down a little longer than mine. When we got down stairs Izzy was already outside with Simon, Alec, and Magnus while Clary was swooped away by Jace. When I looked over at Cam, he stared at me wide eyed.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," He blushed when he realized he said that out loud and I blushed back looking at the ground smiling. he took my arm in his and I laughed as we left the institute.

_**TIME LAPS WAH!**_

After hours of dancing and having fun, the DJ stopped the music.

"I will take up anyone who would like to sing foe us now, this is your only chance to." He said.

I looked over at Jace, who grinned at me, walked over and put my hand in the air yelling,

"She would!"

"Well come on up then" the DJ said happily

"You'll thank me for this later" he said as he pushed me towards the stage.

"What will you be singing?" the DJ asked

"She will be loved by Maroon 5" I said the first song that came to mind.

"_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_  
_And wound up at your door_  
_I've had you so many times but somehow_  
_I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_She will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_  
_I know I tend to get so insecure_  
_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_  
_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_  
_My heart is full and my door's always open_  
_You can come anytime you want_  
_  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide_  
_Alone in your car_  
_Know all of the things that make you who you are_  
_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_  
_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_  
_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_  
_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_"

When the song ended everyone clapped and Jace gave me the I-told-you-so face. I walked off the stage to my friends.

"I can't believe I just did that."

"You were really good" Clary and Simon said in unison

"You should totally be a regular singer here you are so good!" Izzy and Magnus gushed for a few minutes when Alec broke in saying "You were really good, I would have froze up there" we laughed

"I told you so!" Jace yelled

"Thanks everyone" I said

"Um, do you want to dance?" Cam asked

"Sure."

When we got to the dance floor, instead of being serious, we goofed around just having fun making complete fools out of ourselves ignoring the weird looks we saw. _Best. Night. Ever._

**CamPOV**

When I asked Sam to dance, I didn't think she would say yes, so when we got to the dance floor, I just decided to have fun and be crazy. When she went along with it, I started laughing and she did as well, it was great to know that I'm not the only one who likes to have fun. With Sam, it was as if we were the only two people there, everyone being outshined by her beauty. _Best. Night. Ever._

**NickPOV**

I looked at the address and back to the paper Hades gave me, _this is the place._ I walked through the door to an empty house. I heard a creek upstairs and went to go check it out. When I opened the first door, I saw a girl sitting on the floor.

"Are you Alex?" I asked

The girl nodded

"I'm Nick; I've come to take you to your dad."

**NICK FOUND ALEX! Next chapter we will all see Robert, I feel horrible that I haven't put him in the story. I am also putting in Sam's trip to silent city. Nick will be returning to everyone as well. Songs I've used are:**

**Don't stop believing by Journey**

**Somebody to love Glee version**

**She will be loved by Maroon 5**

**I will take any song requests and try to put them in the story I only have a song for next chapter and the last oneXD all requests are valuable! I will see you all when I get back from Disney!**


	6. Best Day Ever!

**Well I'm home and I decided to be very nice and update the next day despite how tired I am so consider yourself lucky. As promised Robert will be in this chapter and Nick will return but get ready for a big surprise! I don't own TMI or PJ all of that goes to Cassandra Clare and Rick Riordan. I only own Cam, Sam, Nick, and Alex(who will not appear ever again XD)**

**NickPOV**

"Really?" Alex asked smiling hopefully her eyes gleaming with joy.

"Ya, come with me." I grabbed her hand and led her through the portal Hades put out for me.

Next thing I know we are standing in Hades' palace. Hades was sitting on his throne ginning down at us.

"Well, looks like you found my daughter, welcome home Alex, you will be staying here from now on." He smiled, and Alex smiled back. "As for you, Nick, you will be sent back to the place where you died in the clothes you are currently wearing, you won't remember any of this. Ta-Ta." He said and he snapped his fingers, and everything went dark.

**CamPOV**

I walked into the library to find Clary and Isabelle chatting about some book called _The Hunger Games_.

"Hey, have you guys seen Sam anywhere?" I asked

"Ya she went to the silent city 10 minutes ago with Robert and Jace why?" Clary asked

"I just wanted to ask her something." I said blushing a bit looking away.

"You were gonna ask her out weren't you?" Isabelle squealed clapping.

"Uhh-"

"If you were, then you should do it in a special way, because she likes you back." Isabelle grinned

"She does?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course, now go prepare something lover boy!"

I ran towards my room to think of something, when it hit me, I knew just what to do.

_**10 minutes earlier**_

**SamPOV**

"Hey you ready to go to silent city to get your runes?" Jace said

"Ya, how long do you think that will be?" I asked because well, I don't want to spend all day in there because according to Izzy and Clary the silent brothers were extremely creepy.

"About 20 minutes I think."

We walked towards the door when we ran into Izzy and Clary.

"Hey where you guys headed?" Izzy asked

"Silent city, I'm getting my runes." I replied

"Cool, hey I was just thinking, shouldn't you be in school?" Clary asked

"No, I lived at camp halfblood year round mostly. I was tutored by the camp though."

"Oh, just wondering."

With that, they left us to leave when we ran into a man who resembled Izzy and Alec.

"Ah, you must be Sam, I'm Robert Lightwood, and I will be taking you to silent city apparently so just, follow me I guess." Robert said shrugging.

Finally, we left the Institute and made our way to silent city.

_**TIME LAPS WAH!**_

"See it wasn't that bad." Jace laughed as we entered the Institute

"Ya I guess but those guys are freaky looking, well I'm going to go up and see if I can find my sheet music, I swear I put it on my bed before breakfast and when I came back up it was gone! Its been bothering me all day so I'll see you when I find it." I sighed

"K see ya!"

Well, that wasn't a total lie. I did leave my sheet music on my bed but I already found it. The truth is, I really just wanted to see Cam. When I headed up the stairs, I heard a guitar in the music room. When I looked in, I saw Cam playing.

"That's _Misery _ by Maroon 5" I said walking in the room.

"Ya, what's this one?" he said playing another

"_Dream on_ by Aerosmith."

We continued to do this for who knows how long until Cam said, "If you know this one, sing it. And I'm pretty sure you do." When he started playing, I knew the song all too well.

"_Human Nature _by Michael Jackson" I smiled

"I said to sing it remember?" he laughed and I joined him. I hesitated before singing the song I knew all to well.

_Italics- _Sam **Bold-** Cam Underline- Both

_Looking out across the night time  
The city winks a sleepless eye  
Hear his voice shake my window  
Sweet seducing sights_

**Get me out Into the night time  
Four walls won't hold me tonight  
If this town is just an apple  
Then let me take a bite**

_If they say,_  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why, _does he do me that way  
If they say,  
_Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why _does he do me that way_

**Reaching out To touch a stranger**  
_Electric eyes are everywhere  
_**See that girl she knows I'm watching  
She likes the way I stare**

_If they say,  
_Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, _oh_ why, does he do me that way  
_If they say,  
_Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, _oh_ why, does he do me that way

_I like livin' this way_  
**I like lovin' this way**

_Oh why .. Oh why (x2)_

_Looking out across the morning  
Where the city's heart begins to beat  
Reaching out I touch his shoulder_  
Dreaming of the street

_If they say,_  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why, does he do me that way  
**Why, why, tell 'em that it's** human nature  
Why, why does he do me that way

_I like livin' this way_  
**I like lovin' this way**

_Oh why .. Oh why (x2)_

Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why.

And at that moment, he bent down and kissed me, and with that it felt like a million fireworks went off in my head.

**NickPOV**

I had no idea where I was, all I remember was blacking out and here I am. Then it came back to me, and I realized I had to get back to the Institute. I rushed back as fast as my legs could carry me and once I reached there, I found Jace, wide eyed my mouth wide open.

"Keep your mouth like that you'll catch some flies." I laughed

"Sam, is gonna be ecstatic when she finds out your alive. She's upstairs go find her." Jace said sharply obviously mad at my comment. With that I raced upstairs and heard Sam's voice behind a door. When I opened it, my heart shattered.

**Awww, poor Nick. But everything happens for a reason. So, I skipped the part of silent city because I have no idea how to explain it, so when I figure it out, I will but until then I don't. Next chapter, Sam is going to make Nick feel better because I say so and its my world and I do what I want with it, so they will sing some song that I think of and they will be all better cuz what I say goes!**

**Nick: so I have no say in this**

**Me: Yup**

**Nick: Not even the person I'm based off**

**Me: no only Juniper, Lola, CryslikeRaina, and if the ground was the sky, because I talk to them more often**

**Nick: I feel so un-loved**

**Percy: Welcome to the club, I appeared in ONE CHAPTER you knew about me first**

**Me: Stop complaining god, Percy you will come in later, Nick I'll find you a girlfriend just chill out everyone god!**

**Ya, that's a normal day with my story, I am always battling with it. Nick is based of my best friend in RL who is in fact a dude so don't think it's a girl got it? Good. So anyways, Percy is coming in 2 chapters from now and I have an idea, I was thinking that when the story ends which is far from now, if I should write a story about little random things that happen in between the story before I figure out a sequel. Yes I'm thinking that far ahead. Poll is on profile R&R love to all my readers!**


	7. Friends Forever No Matter What

**Well guys, I decided to update more before I go to sleep away camp, so here is the next chapter.**

**Jace: Can I do it?**

**Sam: No I wanna do it!**

**Me: Both of you do it**

**Sam and Jace: MIgirl923 doesn't own the Percy Jackson series or the Mortal Instruments she only owns Cam, Sam, and Nick. All songs go to their respected artists.**

**NickPOV**

How could this happen? I'm gone for a couple days and this happens! Seriously, can I get a break? My heart is in a million pieces and I feel like dying. So I just sit here on the couch staring at the floor in despair.

**SamPOV**

Wow, that was amazing, he actually likes me! I skipped into the living room to find Nick sitting on the couch.

"NICK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I could hear the groans of people due to my loud screaming.

"YOUR ALIVE!" I screamed even louder hugging him as if there was no tomorrow. When I pulled away I noticed a glint in his eyes

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know when something is wrong so you better tell me."

"I saw you kiss him, and it broke my heart." He stated and walked away.

I stared in his direction confused for a moment before reliving what happened. I ran towards him calling his name.

"Hey, you can't be upset about this, I know now that you liked me but, you are like my brother, besides Jace, and I can't lose you."

"I know but it hurts."

"Do you remember our favorite song from Wicked?"(**An/ see this is where Wicked comes in and why I put it in there. I AM A GENIUS!)**

"Ya?"

"Sing it with me"

Sam- _italicizes _Nick- **bold **Both- underlined

_I'm limited  
Just look at me – I'm limited  
And just look at you  
You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda  
So now it's up to you  
For both of us - now it's up to you..._  
**I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you...  
Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good  
**_It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made from what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend…_  
_Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you_  
**Because I knew you**  
I have been changed for good  
_And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for_  
**But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share**  
And none of it seems to matter anymore  
**Like a comet pulled from orbit** (_Like a ship blown from its mooring_)**  
As it passes a sun **(_By a wind off the sea_)**  
Like a stream that meets a boulder **(_Like a seed dropped by a bird_)**  
Halfway through the wood **(_in the wood_)  
Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better  
**And because I knew you...  
**_Because I knew you..._  
Because I knew you...  
I have been changed for good...

I hugged him after that, he was my best friend and he knew it. He returned the hug with the same fierceness.

"One day, you will find the person you were meant to be with like I did. I just know it"

"Always the optimistic one"

"Of course."

"Now, you need to introduce me to this guy, now."

As we searched through the institute, everyone was happy to see Nick alive, besides Jace that is because he never liked him in the first place thinking he was a pain. Finally we found Cam in the music room in the same place as before but he was playing his guitar again.

"No wonder you like him, he can play and sing." Nick laughed

"Oh shut up come on." I said pulling him in the room with me. Cam looked up and smiled.

"Hey" Cam waved

"Sup" Nick said attempting to be cool and failing at that to which I rolled my eyes.

"Well Cam, this is my best friend Nick, Nick this is Cam my-"

"Boyfriend" Cam said with a smile.

"Okay well, you did what I asked so I'm going to go bother Jace, he seems to hate me enough that I will succeed, wish me luck." Nick said turning towards the door.

"Luck" I said

"Oh and Sam, I approve of him. He seems nice." He said smiling evilly and walked out of the room.

"So, you're my boyfriend huh?" I asked

"Ya, I wanted to be that since I saw you" He smiled wrapping his arms around my waist

"Good, 'cause it's the same here" I smiled and he leaned down to kiss me when,

"Don't kiss my sister please, do that when I'm not around or when there are other people besides me, dinner is ready, Isabelle didn't cook so we will live" Jace smiled and left

"Well since he's gone," and with that we kissed until Jace came back, ripped us apart and followed us to make sure we made it to dinner.

**HAHAHA who liked Jace's over protectiveness? Anyways I used the song For Good from wicked but used the glee version where Kurt and Rachel sang it. Next chapter is BIG and IMPORTANT and turns the tides for everything. So watch out for the next chapter and I will try to post it this weekend. Love!**


	8. A surprise visit

**Well, this chapter is big for the story and changes a lot of things. I will update at least one more time after this before I go to sleep away camp.**

**Jace: I CALL DOING IT**

**Nick: That's what she said**

**Clary: *sigh* MIgirl923 doesn't own the Mortal Instruments or the Percy Jackson series. She owns Sam, Nick and Cam. All songs go to their songwriters.**

**SamPOV**

The next morning was horrible, Cam and I were sitting next to each other when Jace came in and sat in-between us during breakfast.

"Really?" I said

"What do you mean dear sister of mine?" Jace asked innocently

"You are a jerk" I said getting up to leave when he called,

"You are just realizing this now?" He called laughing.

I stormed into my room, laid down on my bed, and screamed into my pillow.

"A little mad aren't we?" I turned around to see Cam smiling in my doorway. Okay I'll admit it I over reacted a bit.

"You are too and you know it."

He just laughed and sat next to me. With a twinkle in his eyes he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I slowly leaned in to kiss him when I heard Michael Jackson's _Man in the Mirror_ playing. I got up and looked in my bag to see an IPhone ringing. I looked at the caller ID to see it was Percy calling. I groaned and decided to answer because knowing Percy, he was persistent.

"Hello?" I said

"HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME!" Percy screamed

"What do you mean?"

"I asked Chiron today what your quest was and he said you weren't on a quest you went to an institute for Shadowhunting! Do you know what I had to tell mom, she flipped out! She blamed me! Want to know how she did that? Today is visiting day remember? **(AN/ don't know if that's real but I made it up anyways)** She thinks it's my fault you went and did this!"

"Well Percy, it sort of is, you never cared you never stuck up for me! YOU THOUGHT I WAS A FREAK LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!" I yelled back and hung up, tears stinging my eyes. Cam came and wrapped his arms around me kissing the top of my head, it was where I felt safe.

"Hey, what was that about?" He asked softly

"My Half-brother Percy. I just hate him. He thinks he is so amazing because he is a war hero." I replied crying into his shirt.

"What did you do?" Jace said storming in anger in his eyes.

"He didn't do anything, it was Percy wasn't it?" Nick asked. I nodded my head in response.

"Well then, there we go. Now I came to deliver a message, Izzy and Clary want you to come shopping with us so you can help me get cloths."

"All right then, let's go." I said pulling away from Cam dragging him with me.

_**TIME LAPS WAH!**_

We were walking out of the next store when I saw my worst nightmare. Percy Jackson. We both locked eyes and I was ready to go and kill him. He walked over quickly and soon enough we were face to face.

"What the Hades! I have been worrying about you!" Percy said

"Ya right, when have you been known to care?" I scowled

"Why do you hate me? I did nothing to you."

"Exactly, you never cared about me." I said flatly and stormed off with Clary, Iz, and Nick on my tail.

"Who was that?" Clary asked

"My half-brother." I grumbled

_**TIME LAPS WAH!**_

That night we went to the pandemonium and I decided to wear my leather jacket, teal shirt, skinny jeans and sneakers. When we got there, I pulled Cam to the dance floor. If I was going to have to wait to sing again, I was going to have fun beforehand. The thing about dancing with Cam is that I can have fun without even trying. He held me in his arms smiling down at me. He leaned down and kissed me softly which I gladly returned. After that song the DJ stopped the music.

"Does anyone want to sing with this boy up here?" the DJ asked and when I looked to see who it was, of course it had to be Percy. Why just why...

"I will!" I yelled and marched up to the stage

"What song will you two be singing?"

"_Somebody that I used to Know._" I said sharply glaring at Percy.

Sam- _italicize Percy_- **Bold **Both-Underlined

_Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember  
_  
**You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end  
Always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over  
**  
_But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened  
And that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger  
And that feels so rough  
You didn't have to _stoop so low  
_Have your friends collect your records  
And then _change your number  
_I guess that I don't_ need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
And I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know...  
_  
**But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened  
And that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger  
And that feels so rough  
You didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records  
And then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
**  
_Somebody_ _(I used to know)_  
**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**  
_Somebody (I used to know)_  
**Now you're just somebody** that I used to know  
I used to know  
That I used to know  
I used to know  
Somebody...

After the clapping, we got off stage and Percy called after me.

"Sam, I'm really sorry about everything and from here on out I will stick up for you at camp"

"Thank you," I said hugging him. "but I won't need it. I'm not going back to camp." I heard the footsteps of my friends behind me.

"Did you finish your training?" Percy asked

"Yes" I said

_**FLASHBACK**_

_ It was about midnight when Clary was teaching me the last set of runes. "You are learning as fast as I did" She laughed. Clary and I had become close over the last couple days. With all the learning and practicing we bonded. "Well, there we go. You have officially completed your Shadowhunting training!"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Then I have a message. Chiron wants you all at camp, Jace has some training to do, and you are all welcome to join in on that."

**See? I told you it was important! Whats gonna happen when Sam goes back to camp, what about Jace? Tune in next time and find out!**

**Percy: YAY IM BACK!**

**Jace: Yay *Sarcasm***

**Sam: I sadly agree, LOVE DON'T HATE! IF YOU NOTHIN NICE TO SAY DON'T SAY IT AT ALL! Just a message to all the haters out there, yours truly, Sam.**


	9. Camp HalfBlood

**Okay, this will be the last time I update till I come back from camp in 2 weeks from Sunday so this is our next installment!**

**Sam: I think Cam should say it…**

**Jace: Of course you would**

**Cam: MIgirl923 does not own The Mortal Instruments or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. She owns Sam, Nick, Cam, and Jessica. All songs go to their artists.**

**SamPOV**

"WHAT! I refuse to go back there. That is not happening!" I yelled

"Sam, this is for Jace and when his training is finished, you both get to chose where you want to be. At the Institute or Camp Half Blood. You might even just want to come to camp over the summer, who knows!" Percy pleaded

I thought this over, and decided if I did this, Jace would owe me big time.

"Okay, but I'm only doing this for Jace."

With that, we returned to the Institute and I felt a pang of sadness, what if Cam didn't go? Would he stay here? What would that mean for us? Then, I heard footsteps out in the hall. I turned around to see Cam in my doorway I had just finished packing when he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Ya know I need some help packing." He said I felt a smile grow on my face.

"Really? Your coming?" I grinned

"Of course" He said as I jumped into his arms and kissed him like there is no tomorrow and giggled.

"You could keep the door closed you know." Jace said standing in my doorway. I glared at him and continued to kiss Cam.

_**TIME LAPS WAH!**_

We entered camp and I felt horrible I knew exactly what was coming. When we walked into the main area, everyone looked at us and everything was silent.

"Hey look, the freaks back!" Someone yelled and everyone started laughing but this one girl standing there in confusion. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes and was a little shorter than me. She looked around my age and had her hair up in a pony tail. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and ran towards the beach, it was the only place I could think. I can't stand the laughs, the sneers, the looks. It's soul crushing.

**JacePOV**

Seeing Sam so upset hurt me but Chiron told us not to go after her since apparently we needed to be shown around camp. When we started to walk to the cabins, which were our first stop, I whispered to Cam, "Go find her." He nodded and sneaked in the direction she went.

**CamPOV**

I went towards what looked like the beach. I saw Sam there strumming her guitar and she started to sing. Every time she sings, it's mesmerizing.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window__  
__Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray__  
__Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I'd try to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me__  
__Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I pray_

_I could breakaway__  
__I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway__  
__Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway__  
__Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean__  
__Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away_

_And breakaway__  
__I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway__  
__Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway__  
__Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging 'round revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway__  
__I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway__  
__Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

I don't know what came over me, but I started to clap. Sam looked up to see me and I saw the tear stains on her face.

"I don't get why I have been crying lately. I never cry. I understand with Nick and all but the other time and now, I just don't get it." She said sighing.

"I think it's your bottled up emotions that your letting out now." I said draping my arm over her shoulder.

"When did you get so smart?" She giggled pushing my chest.

"The day I met you." I said with all seriousness and gently kissed her lips.

That's when someone came out behind the trees and we both looked up at this girl.

**SamPOV**

Cam was just the sweetest boy ever and of course we always get interrupted. I looked up to see the girl who wasn't laughing before.

"I'm Jessica. I don't think you're a freak. I think your nice and funny from what I've seen last time you were here. I'm really shy and I just got the courage now so um, can we be friends?" She asked nervously.

"Sure, well if you haven't guessed, this is my boyfriend Cam. And the people just entering now are my twin brother Jace the one with the golden hair; his girlfriend and one of my best friends Clary the one with the fiery hair; then there is Nick who you know sort of; Simon is the one who resembles him; Alec and Isabelle are brother and sister they have the black hair, Izzy is dating Simon; then Alec's boyfriend Magnus is the one with the sparkly hair. Well all of them are my best friends they became my friends when no one else would." I smiled

I noticed then Jessica was staring at Nick longingly like she wants to just hold himin her arms forever. That's when I go an idea.

**Jace: Oh dear god Sam has an idea**

**Sam: Oh shut up not all my ideas are bad**

**Jace: Oh really**

**Sam: Ya**

**Me: Stop arguing please**

**Sorry to leave you there, but I will update when I get back from camp HEARTS!333333**


	10. Understandings and Getting together

**Well, I'm back until Sunday then I'm gone until the week after but let's focus on now right?**

**Jace: looks like you haven't forgot about us after all**

**Sam: Ha you owe me 20 bucks**

**Me: you bet on whether I would come back or not?**

**Jace & Sam: Pretty much**

**Clary: *Sigh* MIGirl923 does not own TMI or PJ and any of the songs that are used. She owns Sam, Cam, Nick, and Jessica. All songs go to their artists.**

**SamPOV**

This was my best idea ever. I just knew it. I walked up to Nick while he was playing tether ball by himself.

"Hey Nick." I said grinning

"This out to be good." He replied

"You like Jessica don't you?"

"Wha-" He said blushing

"I know the look of someone falling in love. You should ask her out."

"It's not that simple! You know I'm bad at talking to girls."

"I know, you won't have to talk though. There is this little thing called singing…"

"How one Earth am I going to sing to her!?"

"Well, you see, you get your voice to-"

"Not what I meant. What would I sing though? I don't know if she even likes me."

"Well Nick, there is this saying called 'Yolo' which means you only live once. THAT'S the motto."

"Did you seriously just say that? Give me a song and I'll do it."

I squealed with delight. This was definitely going to work.

"Let's go, we have a lot of work to do." I said dragging him away.

**JacePOV**

I panted after running for such a long time. Percy was really working at me today.

"Now that we're warmed up, lets really get started" Percy grinned

"That was just a warm up?" I asked surprised.

"Ya, now it's time for the real stuff. It's called sword fighting. Now go grab a training sword over there. Tomorrow is Friday and that's when we do capture the flag. You need to know how to use one of these if you want come out in one piece."

I sigh and grab one of the swords. _This won't be too hard. _ I thought

_**10 minutes later**_

I fell to the ground with a thud.

"Nice try." Percy said, "Let's try again"

**ClaryPOV**

I now understand why Sam loves the beach here so much. It's very relaxing. I was drawing a new rune when Cam came up to me.

"I need your help" Cam said

"With what?" I asked looking up from my drawing

"I want to do something for Sam. She is still down and I really can't stand to see her like that."

"Well, maybe you could do something about the haters? That's what's REALLY putting her down. Why not at the camp fire tonight?"

"That's a good idea, thanks Clary!" and with that, Cam runs off to who knows where, and I turn back to my drawing.

**NickPOV**

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I invited Jessica to the beach that night and I was waiting anxiously for her arrival. That's when I finally saw her coming over to me.

"Hey, you wanted to see me?" She asked

"Ya. I want to ask you something, but I don't know how to say it. So I'm going to sing it. So, here it goes."

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts  
I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track  
Talk myself in, I talk myself out  
I get all worked up, then I let myself down_

_I tried so very hard not to lose it_  
_I came up with a million excuses_  
_I thought, I thought of every possibility_

_And I know someday that it'll all turn out_  
_You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out_  
_And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get_  
_I just haven't met you yet_

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up_  
_I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck_  
_Wherever you are, whenever it's right_  
_You'll come out of nowhere and into my life_

_And I know that we can be so amazing_  
_And, baby, your love is gonna change me_  
_And now I can see every possibility_

_And somehow I know that it'll all turn out_  
_You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out_  
_[ From: read/m/michael-buble-lyrics/haven_ ]_  
_And I promise you, kid, I give so much more than I get_  
_I just haven't met you yet_

_They say all's fair_  
_In love and war_  
_But I won't need to fight it_  
_We'll get it right and we'll be united_

_And I know that we can be so amazing_  
_And being in your life is gonna change me_  
_And now I can see every single possibility_

_And someday I know it'll all turn out_  
_And I'll work to work it out_  
_Promise you, kid, I'll give more than I get_  
_Than I get, than I get, than I get_

_Oh, you know it'll all turn out_  
_And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out_  
_And I promise you kid to give so much more than I get_  
_Yeah, I just haven't met you yet_

_I just haven't met you yet_  
_Oh, promise you, kid_  
_To give so much more than I get_

_I said love, love, love, love_  
_Love, love, love, love_  
_(I just haven't met you yet)_  
_Love, love, love, love_  
_Love, love_  
_I just haven't met you yet_

"And well, that person is you. Um, will you, uh, go out with me?" I asked

"Yes! I have been waiting forever for you to ask me." She smiled giving me a hug. I sighed happily and returned. _I guess you were right Sam._

**SamPOV**

I silently walked with everyone (Minus Nick) to the camp fire. I was dreading this. Chiron is going to announce my arrival and the torture will begin. We sat down on one of the benches and Cam took my hand and gave it a squeeze which I returned, that's when Chiron entered and he gave his announcements and he then said,

"I would also like to announce the arrival of the Shadowhunters and the return of Sam-"

"Ya, we all know the freak is back!" Someone shouted

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Hey." Cam shouted, "Don't call her a freak just because she is different."

"What are you doing?" I whispered

"You'll see" He replied with a wink. "If Sam is a freak, your freaks to each other. Everyone is different. You all have different godly parents, that means different powers. So you tell me, if Sam is a freak for being different, aren't you all freaks too?" Cam asked.

No one answered, they just stared in amazement.

"Ya your right!" Clarisse called out

"Ya!" Nico called

Everyone was in agreement except for one. Jack. Of course.

"I don't see your point, Sam has Angel blood which makes us different from her." He scowled "She. Is. A. Freak."

"Hey, don't talk about my little sister like that or I'll pummel you to the ground. You mess with her, I beat your face." Percy said standing shaking a fist

Jack nodded furiously.

"Well, this has been interesting," I said. "But why don't we sing a camp favorite shall we?"

And with that, we started singing camp songs like, 'Percy the pale face polar bear' and 'The Tennessee wiggle walk'. Everything seemed at peace, but we had no idea what was coming.

**In the Demon demensions (O_o)**

"Those mix bloods Samantha and Jonathan need to taking care of we must act soon." Sebastian said, plotting his revenge on the Shadowhunters and the Demigods.

**Oh no here comes Sebastian! Well, I guess you will have to see what happens next, when I update later this week. I used the song 'I just haven't met you yet' by Michael Buble.**

**Clary & Sam: One of my favorite artists**

**Jace: Eww how can you like that kind of music?**

**Sam: You got a problem with Michael Buble?**

**Jace: No I just don't know how you could like him…**

**Sam: Very carefully.**


	11. A Storm is Brewing

**Hey guys! So, this is our next installment of Twins where things get interesting, also I will be leaving Saturday to go to Florida so…. Ya**

**Clary: I think Simon should say it**

**Jace: Why him?**

**Clary: Cuz I said so you got a problem with that?**

**Jace: You've been hanging out with Sam to much…**

**Simon: MIgirl923 does not own TMI or PJ+O she does own Sam, Nick, Cam, Jessica, and Jack and his crew. All songs go to their artists.**

**SamPOV**

Life was good. I had a great boyfriend, two loving brothers, six best friends, and was currently respected by my peers. Life was great until today, when we got that horrible letter. It was the letter that put my life in a worse position than ever.

"Sam, you should read this" Jace said and handed me the letter and I read it aloud.

"Dear you half breed scum's, you both have disrespected the purity of the Shadowhunters infecting it with your corrupt 'godly' blood. I am coming for you. Any of those who have pure Shadowhunter blood or pure Godly blood may join me at Central Park as soon as the letter is read to them. Sincerely, Jonathan/Sebastian Morgenstern." I gaped at the letter not sure what to make of it.

I looked around to see all the Half-Bloods staring as well. No one said anything until someone called out, "I'm going to Central Park, goodbye now!" I turned to see it was Jack and marched out of camp with a few followers. _Fine, _I thought. _Who needs you hecklers anyways._

"Does anyone else want to go now is your chance." Chiron stated.

I stared at him in horror for him giving them the option. I looked at the crowd and no one moved.

"We stick by Sam and Jace!" Someone yelled

Their was a flood of agreements throughout the crowd. I couldn't help but grin and everyone, it was great to see how everyone stood by Jace and I.

"Well then, I guess we must prepare for our upcoming war." Chiron stated.

The crowd dispersed leaving only Jace, Clary, Cam, and I.

"Well, I guess we better contact the Clave, come on Clary" Jace said pulling Clary along leaving Cam and I.

"I don't want you to be in the war." Cam said flatly.

"What why?" I said

"I don't want to see you get hurt." He said looking into my eyes

"Cam, everyone is going to get hurt that's what war is about."

"I just don't want to see YOU get hurt."

"Why?"

"Because I need to protect you."

"You don't need to; I can take care of myself."

"I do though."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" He screamed and went pale once he realized what he said.

I stared at him for a moment, and then quickly answered.

"I love you too, but-"

"Then do this for me and stay out of the war."

"Cam, this war is about me, and I need to be in it; and if you can't accept that, then… I have to go." At that I turned around and ran. Tears were streaming down my face and booked it to my hiding spot. Not the beach, but a special spot where only two other people know where it is; Chiron and Nick. It was there, where I really broke down. If he truly loved me then he would understand that I needed to do this.

**JacePOV**

When Clary and I contacted the Clave, we heard yelling in the courtyard. **(AN/ let's just call it that, I have no idea what it's technically called so ya…)** We ran to see Cam with tear filled eyes, sitting on the ground, with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Clary asked

"I just want to protect her. I don't want to see her get hurt." He said looking up.

"She's a big girl Cam, she has been training for a long time she will be fine." I said

"You don't know that."

"I know my sister, she's a fighter." I smiled

**SamPOV**

I sat there on the sand and decided one thing would make me feel better. So I marched to the courtyard where the campers were hanging around talking about the upcoming war. With my guitar I started to play when Clary came up wanting to join and I nodded yes.

Sam- **Bold **Clary- _Italics _Both- Underlined

**You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me,  
You, have knocked me off my feet again,  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing.  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded.  
You, pickin' on the weaker man.**  
_Well you can take me down,  
With just one single blow.  
But you don't know, what you don't know,_  
Someday, I'll be living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
**Why you gotta be so mean?**  
_You, with your switching sides,  
And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You, have pointed out my flaws again,  
As if I don't already see them._  
I walk with my head down,  
Trying to block you out cause I'll never impress you  
**I just wanna feel okay again.**  
**I bet you got pushed around,  
**Somebody made you cold,  
**But the cycle ends right now,  
**_You can't lead me down that road,  
You don't know, what you don't know_  
Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
**Why you gotta be so mean?**  
**And I can see you years from now in a bar,**  
Talking over a football game,  
**With that same big loud opinion but,**  
Nobody's listening,  
**Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things,**  
_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing.  
But all you are is mean,_  
**All you are is mean.  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life,  
**And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean  
But someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
_Why you gotta be so mean?  
_**Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
**Why you gotta be so mean?

We started laughing now, when everyone started clapping. I had no idea what I was doing but I stood up and everyone stopped.

"That's to you Sebastian! We will win and we aren't afraid of you! We will take you down, once and for all!" I yelled

Everyone started cheering and I felt pride. When I stepped down, I saw Cam coming towards me. I was ready to stand my ground when he grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss which I immediately deepened.

"I will agree with you being in the war on one condition… You being my partner." He said with a grin.

"Always." I smiled and kissed him again.

**SebPOV**

"Now what are your names?" I asked to the boys in front of me.

"Jack"

"Xavier."

"Charlie."

"Aaron."

"Craig."

"Well, welcome to the army."

**Sebastian has gathered troops and a war is approaching… Anyways, I hope you liked it! I used,**

**Mean by Taylor Swift**

**Sam+Clary: One of the best!**

**Cam + Jace: Okay…**

**Read and Review!**


	12. Overworking

**Hello everyone! This chapter will be the Pre war chapter. I haven't figured out how to write that yet so that will be next. Updates will be slow since school has started and all. So lettuce begin!**

**Nick: Who's doing it?**

**Sam+Jace: ME!**

**Clary: you've done it already…**

**Jessica: I'll do it! MIgirl923 doesn't own TMI or PJ she owns Cam, Nick, Sam, Jessica, and Jack and his crew. All songs go to their artists!**

**SamPOV**

I am in serious war mode. When I'm in war mode, I am tough and serious and don't take things lightly. We must win. I was at the beach training as hard as I could when Jace came walking towards me.

"Sam, I'm concerned." He said

"About the war, don't worry about it" I replied

"No, you're overworking yourself. I don't want to see you tire yourself out. That won't help anyone."

"Well, I refuse to be weak. I don't want anyone dying because I wasn't strong enough."

Jace sighed and started to say something but stopped. He looked at me then turned around and stormed off. I shook my head and continued training for awhile longer. When I had enough I walked back to the Poseidon cabin and flopped down on my bed and laid there until dinner. I didn't show any emotion. The enemy could use that for their advantage.

**CamPOV**

Sam worried me a lot. I had sent Jace to tell her to stop but obviously she didn't listen. When dinner came around she showed no emotion.

"Why are you acting like this?" I asked

"I need to be ready; I will not let anyone die." Sam replied sternly

"Sam, people are going to die-"

"No. Too many people died last time. That is NOT happening again." She stormed out and I knew exactly where she was going.

**SamPOV**

I marched to the training room and plugged in my IPhone and blasted my favorite song to sing along to.

_After all you put me through_

_You'd think I'd despise you_

_But in the end I wanna thank you_

_'Cause you made that much stronger_

_Well I thought I knew you_

_Thinking that you were true_

_Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff_

_Time is up, 'cause I've had enough_

_You were there by my side_

_Always down for the ride_

_But your joy ride just came down in flames_

_'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, _

_mmm hmm_

_After all of the stealing and cheating_

_You probably think that_

_I hold resentment for you_

_But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all_

_That you tried to do_

_I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through_

_So I wanna say thank you'Cause it_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarterSo thanks for making me a fighter_

_Never saw it coming_

_All of your backstabbing_

_Just so, you could cash in on a good thing_

_Before I'd realized your gameI heard you're going 'round_

_Playin' the victim now_

_But don't even begin feelin' I'm the one to blame_

_'Cause you dug your own grave_

_After all of the fights and the lies_

_Guess you're wanting to hurt me_

_But that won't work anymore_

_No more, uh uh, it's over_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

_I wouldn't know how to be this way now_

_And never back down_

_So I wanna say thank you 'Cause it_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_How could this man I thought I know_

_Turn out to be unjust so cruel?_

_Could only see the good in you_

_Pretended not to see the truth_

_You tried to hide your lies_

_Disguise yourself through_

_Living in denialBut in the end you'll see_

_You won't stop me_

_I am a fighter(I'm a fighter)_

_I ain't gonna stop(I ain't gonna stop)_

_There is no turning back_

_I've had enough_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Thought I would forget_

_But I, I remember_

_Yes I remember_

_I'll remember_

_Thought I would forget_

_But I remember_

_Yes I remember_

_I'll remember_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter___

At the end of the song, I had broken into a sweat and I smiled at my work. That's when a sudden dizziness came upon me and I blacked out.

**CamPOV**

When I finally found the training room I started to tell Sam to stop training, I saw her lying on the floor passed out and my eyes widened. I dropped down next to her.

"PERCY! JACE! SOMEONE COME QUICK!" I screamed tears streaming down my face looking down at Sam.

**SebPOV**

"You boys have come a long way." I said

"Thank you sir" Xavier said

"Now, today's the day we send the message, the war begins in one week." I turned to Jack, "Take this to the camp quickly and give to the first person you see and get out of there." I said handing him the piece of paper.

"Yes sir" Jack said and ran towards the camp and I smiled to myself _We are winning this._

**ClaryPOV**

I was taking a walk when a boy ran up to me and handed me a paper and ran off. I was very confused but I looked at the paper anyways. My eyes widened and I ran to the Big House.

"Chiron," I said "Take a look at this."

Chiron's eyes darkened. "I will make the announcement at breakfast tomorrow." He said.

And that's when we heard Cam screaming.

**Cliff hanger! What will happen to Sam? What is Sebastian planning? Find out next time!**

**I used the song:**

**Fighter by Glee**

**Hope you enjoyed, REVIEW!**


	13. Not Alone

**I so sorry. I know I haven't posted a new chapter in awhile but High School started a few weeks ago and I had like 5 tests already. So let's get this started!**

**Simon: Who hasn't done it yet?**

**Jace: I can name a few who…**

**Clary: NOT LIKE THAT!**

**Nick: *sigh* MIgirl923 does not own TMI or PJ. She only owns Nick, Sam, Jessica, Cam, And Jack and his crew.**

**SamPOV**

I woke with a start breathing heavily. I looked around to find myself in the infirmary. Everyone was there. Jace, Percy, Clary, Nick, Jess, Izzy, Magnus, Alec, Simon. But no Cam. I was utterly disappointed but I guess it's what I get for overworking…

"Sam, we're glad your okay." Jace smiled

"But, you need to relax a bit. You are strong enough for this." Percy said

"But-"I started

"No. You need to rest. The war is next week possibly earlier so you need the rest." Percy said.

There was no sense arguing. So I got up and started to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Jace asked

"To the beach. I'm going to just lie down and soak up the sun." I said stretching

"Alright but if you even think about-"

"I know I know." I said waving him off and jogging to the beach.

When I got there, I saw Cam staring out into the lake.

"Hey." I said

"Hi…" he replied refusing to look at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting next to him.

"'What's wrong?' What's wrong is that I almost lost you. I would never live with myself. I would be alone." He said with tear filled eyes.

Sam- _italicizes _Cam- **Bold **Both- underlined

_I've been alone  
surrounded by darkness  
and I've seen how heartless  
the world can be_

And I've seen you crying  
you felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
to make you see

'Cause baby, you're not alone  
'cause you're here with me  
and nothings ever gonna bring us down  
'cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
and you know it's true  
it don't matter what'll come to be  
our love is all we need to make it through

Now I know it aint easy  
**No it aint easy  
**_But it aint hard trying  
_**its so hard trying  
**_every time I see you smiling  
and I feel you so close to me  
tell me  
_  
That baby you're not alone  
'cause you're here with me  
and nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
and you know it's true  
it don't matter what'll come to be  
our love is all we need to make it through  
  
**Now I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
trying to make sense of things sometimes  
I look for reasons  
but I don't need 'em  
all I need is to look in your eyes  
and I realize  
**  
Baby you're not alone  
'cause you're here with me  
and nothings ever gonna take us down  
'cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
and you know it's true  
it don't matter what'll come to be  
our love is all we need to make it through

Cause it don't matter what'll come to be  
our love is all we need to make it through

By the end of the song I was in his arms. I leaned in and kissed with all the passion in my heart. I broke away for a moment.

"I love you." I said "And I always will." And continued to kiss him.

**It was sort of a filler chapter but it was needed.**

**I used Not alone by Darren Criss used in A Very Potter Musical.**

**Now I planning another story and I hope you all will like it. Hearts!**


	14. Renewed Friendship

**Hey everyone! So, I know it's been awhile but here it is!**

**Sam: So, who is it this time?**

**Jessica: Can I-**

**Simon: MIgirl923 does not own TMI or PJ She owns Sam, Nick, Jessica, Cam, and Jack and his crew. All songs go to their respected artists.**

**SamPOV**

"Come on! Let's go! This is not any ordinary war! You need to be prepared." I shouted at the trainees. After my little episode, I am now in charge of training the noobs with only one rule: Don't Kill Them. I made no promises.

When they were done for the day, I met up with Clary who had urgent news.

"Sam, some of the Shadowhunters have sided with Sebastian." She said gravely.

I sighed and nodded "I expected that. Jace and I are, different then they are."

I trudged off in despair. Why now? When things were starting to be good for me, they fall down to where they started. To people hating me.

"What's wrong?" I turned to see Cam looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Everything is going back to the way it was before… with people hating me." I said sadly

"I don't hate you. I love you." Cam said pulling me close.

"I love you too but-"he cut me off with a kiss and I pulled away.

"You know, kissing me won't solve everything." I grinned

"Well, I can try." He said kissing me again.

"Why does every time I see you two together your making out?" I looked over to see Jace standing there. I immediately started laughing.

"Never mind I'm leaving" Jace grumbled

"Well, I must be going too; I'll be in my cabin if you need me!" I yelled to Cam as I ran off.

**NickPOV**

After all this time, I haven't really done anything with Sam. So I went to the Poseidon cabin to see Sam sitting on her bed. Looking through pictures she had taken while at the institute and here.

"Guess who?" I said

"Santa?" She said looking up and frowned "Oh it's just you. I thought I'd be seeing Santa Claus today."

"Sorry to disappoint" I grinned but it quickly faded. "I miss the old days." I said sitting next to her.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, it being us against the world. It being just you and me, no one else. But that's gone now and I miss it." I frowned

"But it's better now. No one at camp hates us." She smirked

"Ya but, we don't do things together anymore." I said looking to the ground.

"Hey, it'll be alright" She said putting her arm around my shoulders. "Remember the song we used to sing together?"

"Ya. Why?"

"Let's sing it for old times' sake." I grinned at the idea.

"Let's"

Sam- _Italics _Nick- **bold **Both- Underline

**Here we go again**

**I kinda wanna be more than friends**

**So take it easy on me**

**I'm afraid you're never satisfied**  
_Here we go again, we're sick like animals_

_We play pretend, you're just a cannibal_

_And I'm afraid I won't get out alive_

No I won't sleep tonight  
Oh, oh, I want some more

Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?

Say goodbye to my heart tonight  
Oh, oh, I want some more

Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?

What are you waitin' for?

Say goodbye to my heart tonight  
**Here we are again**

**I feel the chemicals kickin' in**

**It's gettin heavy and I wanna run and hide**

**I wanna run and hide****  
**_I do it every time_

_You're killin' me now_

And I won't be denied by you

The animal inside of you  
Oh, oh, I want some more

Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?

Say goodbye to my heart tonight  
Oh, oh, I want some more

Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?

What are you waitin' for?

Say goodbye to my heart tonight  
Hush, hush, the world is quiet

Hush, hush, we both can't fight it

It's us that made this mess, why can't you understand?

**Whoa****,** I won't sleep tonight  
Oh, oh, I want some more

Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?

Say goodbye to my heart tonight  
Oh, oh, I want some more

Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?

What are you waitin' for?What are you waitin'  
**Here we go again**

_Here we go again_

Here we go again

**Say goodbye to my heart tonight****  
**Oh, oh, I want some more

Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?

What are you waitin' for?

Say goodbye to my heart tonight

We collapsed to the floor laughing. Just like old times.

**CamPOV**

I walked to the Poseidon cabin to see Sam, but when I looked in the window I saw her and Nick dancing and decided, _they need this._

**JacePOV**

"FINALLY!" I yelled to the sky.

"Jace, you only took the first step. You moved water. Nice job. But there is still more to do" Percy laughed.

I groaned and kicked at the sand. _Why can't this be easier?_

_**TIME LAPS WAH!**_

After hours of training, I finally was able to do what Percy and Sam could. I was proud of myself.

"Hey guys, the Shadowhunters are here." Jess said walking to the beach.

Great. Just great.

**SamPOV**

Nick and I were already at the entrance when everyone else showed up. I laughed at Jace's aggravation. It was quite funny.

"Hey." Cam said worriedly.

"What's up?" I asked but before he could answer.  
"Cameron! It's been so long!" a woman said hugging him.

"Hey Mom, Dad." He grinned. Ah, this made sense now. His mom and dad both had dark hair. His mom had blue eyes and his dad had brown ones.

"And look who's here, Jane." His mom said

A girl with brown hair and blue eyes walked over she was a little taller than me and had the, _I'm so perfect_ look. Cam's eyes darkened

"Hey Cam." She said sweetly.

"Hi." He said monotonously. He looked at me, grinned, and took my hand.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend Sam. She is-"

"My twin sister and do we have to go over the discussion we had earlier because if we do I would gladly-" I punched Jace in the shoulder "Shut up Jace. We will talk about what you said later."

"Hey, I'm the older one."

"How do you know?" I asked and he stuck his tongue out at me and left.

"I apologize for my brother he is... well I can't really describe it in words. I don't even think there is a word for it." I grinned

"It's all right; my older brother was like that too. I'm Alicia." Cam's mom said shaking my hand.

"I'm Spencer." Cam's dad said.

The girl Jane gave me a hateful look. I'll probably figure out why later. I heard a crash and an oops and Nick slowly backing away. I turned to see he dropped something of Mr. D's and then the look on Mr. D's face. I bolted over and tackled Nick to the ground so he could escape his blast. Mr. D's rule was if he misses, he can't shot again. We both got up and I smacked him upside the head.

"Are you mentally troubled?" I asked

"That is a good question." Nick replied

I sighed and looked over eyes wide. Zeus entered camp and all of the half-blood's kneeled to him.

"Rise up everyone." He said and we all obeyed.

Zeus went on and on about the war and really I didn't pay any attention. There was a cheer and everyone dispersed. I walked over to Clary and her parents. Which we began to start talking.

**CamPOV**

I was left alone now with my parents… and Jane when my parents smiled at me.

"I like her. She's different then most girls." They both said. Jane's eyes darkened and my parents went to go talk with other Shadowhunters.

"You said we'd get back together when we saw each other again." Jane said

"I know, but… I fell in love. I found the person I was meant to be with and I love her." I said smiling in Sam's direction. She was laughing with my parents about something.

"You said you loved me. I came to see you." Jane said

"Well then. I can't do anything about that. You are just going to have to deal with the fact I love someone else. I realize now I never did love you. I have been waiting all my life for Sam and I'm not going to let you screw it up so goodbye." I finished and walked to my parents. I kissed Sam on the cheek and she turned to kiss me.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" I asked

"Embarrassing things about you." Sam said seriously. My eyes widened and I became red. They all started laughing.

"I'm only kidding." She smiled.

"We were talking about you but of how life has been for you since you came to New York." My mom smiled.

I returned the smile and thought, _this is actually gonna turn out okay. _Then we got the message.

"THEY'RE COMING!"

**Dun dun duhhh. What will happen with Jane? Who will live? Who will die? Find out next time!**

**I used Animal by Neon trees but the Glee version lyric wise.**

**I will update soon don't worry! I love you all! LOVE AND HEARTS!**


	15. Fight Part 1

**Hey, well guy here's another chapter… I know it's been forever but school has been hectic and all.**

**Sam: Well, whose turn is it…**

**Nick: Jess, you can go this time**

**Jess: Okay**

**Alec: MIgirl923 does not own TMI or PJ she only owns Sam, Nick, Jess, Cam, Jack and his crew, Jane, and Cam's parents. All songs go to their artists.**

**SamPOV**

"THEY'RE COMING"

With that I sprung into action pulling my daggers out and rushing to the gate. No one reacted as quickly as I did and I found myself alone surrounded by Demons and Monsters. I fought my way through with all my might when I heard my name called. I turned slightly to see Cam rushing to me.

"What were you thinking?" He asked slashing the monsters left and right.

"I was thinking, 'Hey maybe we should go fight' and it turns out it was a good idea since no one moved!" I yelled. We were back to back at this point.

"I was worried! One moment you were here next gone!" he stabs a demon in the heart

"Well I'm obviously okay I'm not a child!" I took my aggression out on the nearest Monster.

After what seemed like hours of fighting, which it probably was, in the mass of everything, I saw Jack. My eyes narrowed and I rushed at him slicing my way through. When I finally reached him I stabbed him in the back. He turned around eyes wide. He was preparing to strike back but it was too late. I had already finished him off. With that I rushed back to where Cam was and we were back to fighting how we were.

**JacePOV**

As the fighting went on I began to grow tired. I could see everyone was. Clary and I were using all our strength. I had no idea where Alec was. Neither Izzy with that. It was hopeless to find them in this. We heard a "Retreat!" and we saw the Demons and Monsters dispersing away from the camp. We all cheered and re-entered camp. I found Alec eventually and saw his arm bandaged while he got an irartze while Izzy was fine. I was glad. Clary was fine as well but I couldn't find Sam.

"Hey, I'm glad you're okay." Sam said bounding over.

"Same with you, are Nick, Cam, and Jess okay?" I asked

"Ya. What about everyone else?"

"Clary, Alec, and Izzy are I'm not sure about Magnus and Simon though."

"Well it looks as if Magnus is." She said pointing to Magnus talking with Alec

"And sadly so is the blood sucker." I said looking at Simon.

"Well, I gotta jet so can you do me a favor and get the guys help cheer up these spirits?"

"Sure."

I looked around and called all the guys over, well minus Magnus of course.

"Guys I have an idea to cheer everyone up. Well its Sam's idea but I'm taking credit, so-"

"Why?" Nick asked and smirked

"Because I'm the one doing it. So we are going to do the one thing Sam would do at a time like this." And with that I whispered the plan to them and we got started.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

Jace- **Bold **Cam-_italics _Nick- underlined Simon- _**Bold Italics **_Alec- **Bold underline **everyone besides Jace-_Italics underline_ Everyone- _**Bold underline italics**_ **(AN/ so many people!)**

_**Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights, I call it a draw**_

Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I'm still not sure, what I stand for oh oh oh  
**What do I stand for?** **what do I stand for?**  
_Most nights, I don't know anymore_  
_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh**_

This is it, boys, this is war, what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe the hype,  
Save that for the black and white I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,  
But here they come again to jack my style  
  
_**That's alright, I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
Stops my bones from wondering just who I, who I, who I am, oh who am I, mm, mm  
**_  
**Well some nights, I wish that this all would end  
'Cause I could use some friends for a change  
And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights, I always win, I always win**

_**But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh  
What do I stand for? Oh what do I stand for? Most nights, I don't know**_ **(come on)**

_So this is it? I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of that for this?  
I miss my mom and dad for this?  
No. When I see stars, when I see stars, that's all they are  
When I hear songs, they sound like a swan, so come on  
_Oh, come on, **oh, come on**_**, oh come on!**_

Well that is it, guys, that is all, five minutes in and I'm bored again  
Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands  
This is not one for the folks at home, I'm sorry to leave, mom, I had to go  
Who the hell wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?  
**My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she called "love"  
But when I look into my nephew's eyes,  
Man you wouldn't believe, the most amazing things, that can come from,  
Some terrible nights, ah** _(oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh)_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh**_

_The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me_  
**I called you up, but we'd both agree**  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
**It's for the best we get our distance, oh**  
_**It's for the best you didn't listen**_  
_**It's for the best we get our distance, oh**_

At the end everyone clapped of course. We were awesome because well, I was in it.

**SamPOV**

"Nice job Jace, I'm surprised you didn't screw up" I joked punching his shoulder.

"Very funny." Jace replied

I looked over to see Jess calling me over. I walked over and asked what was up.

"It's that girl Jane I think you should go talk to her she is really creeping me out."

"Alright if it'll make you feel better." I sighed and trudged over.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked

"Cam is mine. You won't have him for much longer." She said and walked away

I looked in her direction with a confused look on my face.

"Guess who?" someone said

"Santa?!" I said excitedly

"No it's Cam."

"Aw why do people let me down like that." I pouted

"Sorry." He smiled wrapping his arms around my waist

"I might forgive you…" I said wrapping my arms around his neck

"Oh?" he said leaning in

I closed the gap and it felt as if no one was around us until I remembered what Jane said.

"Would you ever leave me?" I asked

"What? Of course not. I love you too much." He smiled and began to kiss me again. I mumbled an 'I love you too' back and it felt as if I was free. I just hoped nothing would happen that would truly get to me.

**Sooo what do ya think Jane is going to do? Leave ideas in the review its that writing box below here if you didn't know already. Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Going to the past

**Okay guys. This chapter is one I've kept in mind for awhile. I never really went into Sam's past before they met each other. So this is what this chapter is all about. I hope you enjoy!**

**Nick: Go ahead Jess, just say it.**

**Jess: MIgirl923 does not own TMI or PJ she only owns Sam, Nick, Cam, Jane, Jess, and Cam's parents. All songs go to their respective artists.**

**SamPOV**

I let a huge sigh. It's been weeks of fighting with Sebastian and I have gotten so little sleep. I don't know what day it is anymore.

"Hey Percy." I called

"Ya Sam"

"What's today?

"Tuesday"

I gave him a look that read 'Not what I meant'

"It's October 18th"

I froze. _No it couldn't be that day already. _I closed my eyes and could see their faces. It couldn't be today.

**CamPOV**

Today was extremely weird. I got weird vibes from both Sam and Jane. Jane's I ignored but Sam, she was… out of it you could say. I knew something was bothering her.

"Sam, what's wrong?" I asked

"Its October 18" she said and continued walking. I looked at her in a confused way and went to ask Nick.

"Hey Nick."

"Ya"

"What's the deal with October 18th?"

Nick's eyes widened and he turned to me. "Ask Sam. It's not my place to tell you.

I sighed and did what he said. I confronted Sam and pleaded for her to tell me.

"Fine. I'll tell you the story."

**NickPOV**

"Guys, I need to tell you all something." I said

"What's up?" Jace asked

"You all need to know what happened on this day"

"You sure Nick?" Percy asked

"Yes. When Sam and I were eight years old that is really when Ms. Anderson sent her away. That's just what Sam wants everyone to think. Sam had went to a foster family in the same town, the parents were kind and she had an older brother named Matt. Now on October 18th, Matt and Sam were in the park just swinging on the swings. Matt saw someone he knew I guess across the street and he went to go talk to them, but when he was walking across the street…"

**SamPOV**

"… a truck came barreling down the road and hit him. He died instantly. That night, I heard my foster parents crying and I couldn't take it anymore so I left. A day later I was found by a boy named Andrew and I went to live with his family. I didn't realize that by running away, I was cursed by the gods by not facing my sorrows. One year later, on the same day, I was at that same park. When Andrew was going to walk across the street I stopped him and said 'let's go home'. And we did. He raced ahead and when he turned around…"

**NickPOV**

"… he was stabbed in the stomach, knife twisted and ripped out. Sam ran away again. Year after year it happened over and over again until she met Percy."

**SamPOV**

"I was at that park again when I was 12 with Percy. I knew he would die. I walked with him when he went across the street and an idea came to my head. When the truck came I pushed Percy out of the way and went in front of it myself. I heard him scream my name. I woke up the next morning in the hospital. Percy was alive, and the curse was gone."

Cam looked at me with mixed feelings. I didn't know how to put it. When I thought he would leave he enveloped me in a huge and said "I am so sorry. That should not have happened to you."

I cried into his chest and held onto him. I knew it would be alright.

**No song, I know. I got the idea from the vocaloid song Heat Haze Days. Look it up with English subtitles it's really good!**

**HEARTS TO ALL!**


	17. Into Yesterday

**Hey everyone, I just got power back after Hurricane Sandy came barreling through. So now I can finally update for you! As you all know, Jane is planning something. The second part of the fight won't be till next chapter.**

**Jane: MIgirl923 does not own TMI or PJ all songs go to their artists!**

**SamPOV**

I've been on the edge lately. This war has been going on for what seemed like forever. They just won't give up! It's aggravating to think about how many people I know are dying for the sake of Jace and I.

"Sam! Guess what?" Jace said grinning like a lunatic

"What…?" I asked cautiously

"I think you might want to have a look at the lake. I don't think Poseidon is very happy today." I gave him a look of confusion and walked over to the lake. My eyes widened and a grin slowly appeared on my face when I saw the massive waves crashing on the shore. I booked it to the cabin giggling as I did. I stopped to see Cam yelling at Jane for some reason. I walked close by and hid so I could listen.

"How many times do I need to tell you Jane? I. Don't. Love. You. I love Sam, with all my heart and that isn't going to change ever! It feels as if she is my other half to me. The one I've been looking for all my life. I can't think to live without her."

"But you knew me first. First loves are forever…"

"Just because we were together first, doesn't mean I love you."

_**Earlier…**_

**CamPOV**

"Hey Cam."

"Oh, hi Jane." I said looking up. Things had been really ruff with this war going on. Dad is injured, Mom is freaking out over it, and Sam… She is just in her own little world set on winning this war and nothing else.

"I was wondering, after this war, maybe we can do things like we used to."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, like before you left-"

"Just stop there. It's still no. I love Sam."

"But that's not fair! I'm prettier, than she is and better for you."

"Sam is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and how do you know what's best for me?"

"I know you Cameron."

"No you don't! You never did. I am my own person."

"Why can't you love me?"

"How many times do I need to tell you Jane? I. Don't. Love. You. I love Sam, with all my heart and that isn't going to change ever! It feels as if she is my other half to me. The one I've been looking for all my life. I can't think to live without her."

"But you knew me first. First loves are forever…"

"Just because we were together first, doesn't mean I love you." I stalked away to find Sam sitting by her cabin door.

"Did you-?"

"Only the end. Did you mean what you said, about me and all?"

"Of course I did. Sam, you are the other half of me that I never knew existed until I met you. You are the girl who understands me and sees me for who I am. I love you for that. I love you with all my heart." Her blue eyes stared into mine.

"I love you too. More than you'll ever know." She hugged me close. I lifted her head so our eyes met and kissed her like I never had before. Her hands tangled into my hair and I pulled her as close to me as possible. As if I let go, she would disappear.

"Can you two not make out for 5 seconds? Gods." Percy scowled. I let out a small laugh and rested my head on top of hers.

**SamPOV**

As much as I loved just being with Cam, I remembered what I was here for.

"Oo I just remembered. There are some awesome waves out today and I need to ride them. I need to get changed." I released myself from him and felt emptiness only he could fill. I ran into the cabin, changed as fast as I could, grabbed my board and ran to the lake. When I got there, some people attempted to ride the waves but failed epically. I laughed and went into the water. The cold flooded around me as I went under the waves. Finally when the perfect wave came, I hoped on the board and rode it. My favorite song playing in my head.

_The sky turns to a different shade of blue_

_After the rain_

_Her mind turns to a different point of view_

_After the rain__  
__Ooh, my, my_

_Ooh, my, my_

_Ooh, my, my, I know__  
__Like the ocean meets the moon to take the tides away_

_All we need's a little time to chase the blues away_

_Sun is out and it feels like it's always gonna stay_

_Let this last forever, turn tomorrow into yesterday__  
__Now all those clouds have nothing left to do_

_After the rain_

_And all those doubts have drifted out of you_

_After the rain__  
__Ooh, my, my_

_Ooh, my, my_

_Ooh, my, my, I know__  
__Like the ocean meets the moon to take the tides away_

_All we need's a little time to chase the blues away_

_Sun is out and it feels like it's always gonna stay_

_Let this last forever, turn tomorrow into yesterday__  
__like the ocean meets the moon to take the tides away_

_All we need's a little time to chase the blues away_

_Sun is out and it feels like it's always gonna stay_

_Let this last forever, turn tomorrow into yesterday, into yesterday__  
_

I finally came crashing to the shore. Everyone applauded and grinned.

"And that my friends, is how you surf." Cam came up to me grinning like crazy.

"That was awesome!"

"Aw, thank you! I believe that deserves a hug."

"No thanks I'm good."

"But you said something so nice."

"Sam…" I leaped to him and hugged him like no tomorrow until his clothes were soaked.

"Really Sam?"

"You are so mean. I guess I won't touch you anymore" I said in a fake hurt voice and started to walk away. It must have been very convincing because Cam ran up behind "You know I don't mean." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"No, you made it clear that-" I was silenced with a kiss which I immediately returned.

"I love you too much to never be touched by you again." he whispered.

"You thought I was serious? I was just messing with you." I said ruffling his hair laughing.

**SebPOV**

"Have your fun now. You won't have much longer. I will destroy you."

**TA DA! If your thinking 'oh the lake can't have waves it's a lake.' Well Poseidon is pissed off at something I guess and so it's just that so deal.**

**I used into yesterday by Sugar Ray AMAZING SONG EVER!**

**Hearts!**


	18. This is it

**I am so so so so so so sorry! I have been extremely busy lately I've had like 10 Western Civ. Projects and they were a pain. Also, I'm pretty sure you all heard what happened in Newtown, Connecticut. I started freaking out for 3 reasons. 1. Those were little children and that should not have happened to them. 2. I have friends in Newtown and I cried even more at the thought of losing them. 3. I live very close to Newtown and it's scary to think it could have been my town if you get what I'm trying to say. So I send my condolences to those who live in Newtown and were affected by it. I send my love to you all.**

**Annabeth: MIgirl923 does not own PJ or TMI. She owns Sam, Nick, Cam, Jess, Jane, and Cam's parents and any other random person she comes up with. All songs go to their artists.**

**SamPOV**

War sucks. Plain and simple. I just want to end this as quickly as possible. It has been two months. TWO WHOLE MONTHS! I looked around as I walked through camp. Injured people, some in critical conditions that will most likely result in death. I remembered what Jace had told me once. _Sometimes you need to do drastic things for those you care about. _That was exactly what I planned to do.

_**Time Skip WAHHHHH!**_

I sped to the battlefield looking for Sebastian. People were fighting around me as I maneuvered through. I almost started to panic when the song I loved the most came to mind.

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

I pushed through spotting Sebastian standing on a ledge, grinning at the sight of battle._  
__Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

I jumped up to him. "What do you want for this to end?" I asked_  
__I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

"Oh, its quite simple really," He grinned_  
__Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

"Don't talk in riddles Sebastian."

"I want you. If you come with me, I won't hurt any of your loved ones."_  
__And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know_

I looked down at the scene. Jace and Clary, fighting for their lives. Cam and Nick, fighting for me._  
__Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

I turned to Sebastian. "You swear on the river of Styx?"

"I swear on the river of Styx that if you come with me, I will not hurt you loved ones."

"Let's go then." _  
__And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go? So why don't we go?_

I followed Sebastian when I heard Cam call to me._  
__Oh, this could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know__  
_I turned around to face him. I single tear slid down my face and I called, "I love you Cam, never forget that."

And with that, I caught up to Sebastian. He called back his troops and yelled, "This war is over. I have what I want." He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me. I turned my head towards the crowd, tears streaming down my face. I saw everyone's saddened faces as I was dragged away.

"I'LL FIND YOU SAM! JUST HOLD ON FOR ME!" Cam called. This just made more tears flow as I was dragged into the portal.

**JacePOV**

I watched as Sebastian took Sam and I thought to myself _that should be me. _I turned around and strode away, furiously wiping the tears away. I finally collapsed to the ground. _I'll find you Sam. Just you wait._

**So there's the chapter. I couldn't bring myself to do a lot of fighting and this just turns the tides. I wonder how they're all going to find Sam. In all honesty I don't even know where Sam is going to be! Leave suggestions on where in the reviews. You know you want to ;)**

**I used the song Somewhere Only We Know by ****Keane but some of you may know the Glee version as well sung by Blaine Anderson or Darren Criss IRL.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**HEARTS AND LOTS OF LOVE!**


	19. Oh Dear Gods

**Since its Christmas break, I have SO MUCH TIME! So I can now update even more! YAY UPDATING! Also, as a reminder, I have a poll on my profile and it's for the in-between before the sequel to this story and it's for the first chapter. So please go and take it, it will help me sort things out.**

**Sam: I believe Magnus should have the honors…**

**Cam: Why him?**

**Sam: You got a problem with my decisions?**

**Magnus: MIgirl923 does not own TMI or PJ. She only owns her characters that she came up with in that twisted mind of hers. All songs go to their artists.**

**SamPOV**

I no longer know what day it is. I stopped counting after awhile. Every night I cry to myself thinking of everyone. The thought of Cam with Jane, of Nick by himself, of Jace going back to the way he was when we first met. Of everyone hating me again. Sebastian has me locked in a room to rot. I only have limited food and water comes easy. My hope in everyone finding me dwindles everyday with my food supply. I only have enough food left for maybe two days. Maybe… just maybe, I have a chance if only I can get out of this room.

**CamPOV**

I have lost track of the days. My guitar is collecting dust in the corner and I can't bring myself to pick it up. I don't know if Sam is gone or if she is suffering. I've barely eaten and I've been staring at the ceiling for awhile. My parents are concerned but they don't understand. I sigh and look over at my guitar again. _I need some happy memories._ I picked up the guitar and tuned it. I started strumming and thought of a song. **(AN/ Flashback between lyrics)**

_My head is stuck in the clouds, she begs me to come down_

_Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around"_

"Come on Cam, quit it!" Sam laughs as I lifted her up over my shoulder. "Seriously, put me down!" "Okay." I place her into the sand. I lie down next to her, grabbed her hane, and we both gazed into the night sky.

_I told her, "I love the view from up here, warm sun and wind in my ear_

_We'll watch the world from above as it turns to the rhythm of love"__  
_Sam sat in my lap as we watched Percy pretty much beat Jace up. We laughed at the sight and Jace shot us death glares. I stared down into Sam's eyes and she smiled at me. I leaned down and kissed her softly.

_We may only have tonight_

_But 'til the morning sun, you're mine, all mine_

_Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

Sam and I swayed to the music only we could here. The only lights were the stars in the sky and we laughed as we danced together._  
__Well, my heart beats like a drum, guitar string to the strum_

_A beautiful song to be sung_

"You know, I've been thinking about writing a song about you." I said "Oh really?" "Ya, but maybe I won't" "Why not?" "Words can't describe you."

_She's got blue eyes, deep like the sea that roll back when she's laughin' at me_

_She rises up like the tide the moment her lips meet mine_

I leaned down and kissed her, with my guitar out of the way. Fireworks shot through me as Sam and I kissed for the first time._  
__We may only have tonight_

_But 'til the morning sun, you're mine, all mine_

_Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love__  
__When the moon is low_

_We can dance in slow motion_

_And all your tears will subside_

_All your tears will dry_

I wiped away her tears and held her close knowing I couldn't live without her._  
__And long after I've gone, you'll still be humming along_

_And I will keep you in my mind, the way to make love so fine_

"I love you, forever and always"_  
__We may only have tonight_

_But 'til the morning sun, you're mine, all mine_

_Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love__  
__Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

_Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love__  
_ I wiped away the tear sliding down my cheek and put my guitar down when someone came barging in. It was Jace.

"Are you gonna sit around all day or are you gonna help me find my sister?"

I jumped up, grabbed my blade, and rushed out of the cabin with Jace behind me. I found all of us originals, plus Jess, standing outside.

"Let's go find Sam!"

_**4 days later**_

After days we found where Sebastian was. We Snuck in and began our search for Sam.

**SamPOV**

I have lost all hope. Tears no longer come and well, I think this is the end of Sam Jackson/Herondale. _I love you guys. _I thought with a smile as the world faded to black.

**Oh no! Sam! Were they too late? Or will they make it in time to save her? No she isn't dead I'm not pulling another resurrection. She only passed out but they don't know that!**

**I used Rhythm of Love by Plain White Tees so ya, LOVE YOU ALL!**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	20. Lost but Found

**I AM SO SORRY! My Mid terms are crazy and this is my only opportunity to post! So again, I'm really really sorry! Also my computer got a virus and I almost lost everything!**

**JacePOV**

We snuck through the hallways and checked every corner. We had to be certain no one saw us. We hit a split in the hallway which both looked very similar.

"Cam, you go with Nick, Magnus, and Alec to the left while Clary, Isabelle, Simon, I will go right."

We split up and followed the respective hallways. When ours turned left, we came across a room with a steal door, barred. We looked at each other and I knew we thought the same thing, _Is this where Sam is?_

**CamPOV**

As we followed the never ending hallway, we came across a room with a grand door. I slowly made my way to the door and opened it. I peered through to find Sebastian grinning at a monitor. What I saw on that screen made my heart drop. I saw Sam, on the ground just lying there. I turned to everyone and signaled them to be quite and to follow me. We snuck into the room and went around the edges. I took out my blade and rushed forward. Sebastian turned around in time to block me. We all fought him with our lives. Nick got pushed into the wall and fell to the ground. Alec got stabbed and Magnus went to help him. It was just him and I now. We circled each other, waiting for one of us to make a move. Finally he went first. He jabbed at me and everything was a blur. The next thing I knew, Sebastian was dead.

**JacePOV**

We bust through the door to find blood and bones scattered everywhere. Clary looked like she was going to be sick. I quickly closed the door and we continued down the hall we finally reached another door which we opened slowly this time. Thankfully, we found Sam this time. She was softly singing a song I could barely make the words out.

_There was a time when men were kind  
When their voices were soft  
And their words inviting  
There was a time when love was blind  
And the world was a song  
And the song was exciting  
There was a time  
Then it all went wrong_

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high  
And life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving  
Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung, no wine untasted_

But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
As they turn your dream to shame

He slept a summer by my side  
He filled my days with endless wonder  
He took my childhood in his stride  
But he was gone when autumn came

And still I dream he'll come to me  
That we will live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather

I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this hell I'm living  
So different now from what it seemed  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed.

"Sam!" I exclaimed. She looked up, "Jace?" I quickly pulled her into a hug which she gladly returned.

"I thought you would never come." She mumbled

"Of course we would." Clary said hugging my sister with Isabelle and Simon joining in.

"Where is everyone else?" She asked

"They went down the other hallway, let's go find them." Simon said.

We raced down the hallway going to the other. I supported Sam because, well, she could barely walk. We walked into an open room to find Alec being supported up by Magnus, Nick holding his head in pain, and Cam standing over a dead body.

**SamPOV**

"Is that Sebastian?" I asked my voice cracking.

"Ya…" Cam said. I walked up and wrapped my arms around him. He turned around and held me to him. "I'm so glad you're okay." He whispered, and kissed me like we were never to see each other again.

**Yes! It's finally up! I still have a few more chapters for the story and then I'm thinking about a sequel. Do you think I should do one? Leave a review or PM me with what you think!**

**I used I dreamed a dream from Les Misriables **


	21. It's good to be home

**I AM SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in a very long time and this is why. My old computer completely crashed and I lost everything. I just got a new computer it's a windows 8 computer no it doesn't have the cool touch screen thingy and I had to buy word for my computer. So I decided to update ALL my stories like now! So without further ado, here it is!**

**Jace: It's so good to be back!**

**Sam: I missed everyone!**

**Nick: same here**

**Simon: MIGirl923 does not own PJ+O or TMI she owns Sam, Nick, Cam, Jess, Cam's parents, and Jane. All songs go to their artists and blah blah blah.**

**SamPOV**

I woke to strong arms around me and light snoring. I tried to sit up but pain shot into my side and I let out a slight gasp. I looked next to me to see Cam lying there so peacefully. I can't remember what happened the day before but I know I got out of that place and made it home. I smiled and began to play with Cam's hair absent mindedly when I saw that his eyes began to open. He grinned at me and pulled me closer.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He said with a tint of sadness in his voice.

"I'm just glad I get to see you again." I smiled

"What you did was extremely stupid." He mumbled

"I needed to keep everyone I love safe"

"Hey, that's my job" he grinned planting a light kiss on my forehead. "Want to go get food?"

"Of course."

We walked, well hobbled I guess, to the dining hall with my arm around Cam's shoulder and his arm around my waist to help me walk. When I walked into the room a flash of red passed my eyes and felt a body collide into me.

"I'm so glad you are okay!" Clary said smiling which I gladly returned. Simon walked over next enveloping me in mumbling how much he missed me and how glad he was that I was okay. Magnus in his sparkly goodness started to tear up along with Izzy and they both pulled me close laughing nervously. Jess smiled at me hugged me lightly. Nick just looked like he was going to break down. I hugged him so closely that it seemed as if we were one person. He sobbed into my shirt saying, "What would I do without you? I can't live without my best friend." "I know, I'm sorry" I said kissing his cheek. Then came the moment I dreaded. Percy and Jace both looked at me with blank expressions. Percy moved first to give me a huge hug the practically suffocated me. Mumbling how worried he was. Jace though, kept staring at me.

"Do you realize how stupid you were?" He asked

"Jace-" I started.

"No. Don't 'Jace' me. Do you know what you put me through? You but me through Hell Sam! I kept thinking my sister was dead. I cried myself to sleep some nights. Thinking that I failed to protect you. That I failed as your brother to keep you safe."

"I did what I did for everyone else."

"WELL IF YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE THEN YOU ARE WRONG! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO STUPID SAM! YOU EFFECTED EVERYONE HERE WITH GRIEF!" Jace screamed

"Well I'm sorry that THAT WAS THE ONLY OPTION! YOU SAW WHAT WAS GOING ON! IT NEEDED TO STOP!" I yelled back

"Well it didn't have to be that way. Think Sam. That's something you never do." I paused for a moment.

"Whatever Jace." I said and stormed away ignoring the blasting pain in my side. I walked, well hobbled like I said before, to my secluded little venting area on the beach. I pulled out my guitar from where I hid it (nope not gonna tell you where that is) and started to strum a little until I found the perfect song to relieve my emotions.

_I don't wanna be left behind  
Distance was a friend of mine  
Catching breath in a web of lies  
I've spent most of my life  
Riding waves, playing acrobat  
Shadowboxing the other half  
Learning how to react  
I've spent most of my time_

Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now

Addicted to the love I found  
Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud  
Making time for the ones that count  
I'll spend the rest of my time  
Laughing hard with the windows down  
Leaving footprints all over town  
Keeping faith kinda comes around  
I'll spent the rest of my life

Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now

You helped me see  
The beauty in everything

Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right

Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show  
Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath!

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now (it's all so simple now!)

Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now

I heaved a heavy sigh and laid back onto the sand with my eyes closed. I felt a presence next to me and I opened my eyes to see Cam sitting next to me.

"So much for getting food" I mumbled

"Don't worry I got you something" he laughed pulling out two chocolate chip muffins. I smiled and grabbed one sitting up, leaning against his tall built frame.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I smiled kissing him

"Well, not as much as I love you." Cam grinned placing his forehead on mine

"Not possible." Leaning forward I kissed him again and I landed on top of him. We were in this position for a long time until Cam broke it.

"I have something else for you." He smiled as I rolled my eyes. Reaching into his pocket he put something in his hand and closed it.

"Sam, you never know how much you love someone until there is a big chance they will be gone forever. I learned that. I never ever want to lose you again. I love you way too much. Oh Angel I'm bad at this." He sighed. Breathing in again he continued. "I loved you since I first saw you, and I know we haven't been dating long but I feel like I've known you forever. So Sam, this," he opened his hand reviling a ring. "Is my promise to you. That one day we will get married and have a family of our own. That I will love you forever and always." He smiled at me. Tears started to flow down my face as I took it and put it on my right ring finger. Can't let people think we are actually engaged.

"I love you so much" I said crying into his shirt

"I love you too."

**Aww go Cam! I know Jace was kinda a jerk in this chapter but maybe they will make up I don't know yet you'll just have to see!**

**I used Catch My Breath by Kelly Clarkson a request by a friend of mine. I do take them too! **

**To all of you THIS IS NOT THE END! Still more drama before it is and I still have a poll up for an in between story until I think up the plot of the sequel so go check it out on my page!**

**Thank you all for still reading!**

**Hearts and full of love!**


	22. Everything falling into place?

**Hey guys I know it's been awhile but I haven't been writing with good reason. My grandfather was in the hospital for a while and we didn't know if he would be okay. He is doing better and is in a rehabilitation center so now I am stopping my worry and writing. IMPORTANT! I went back to my chapters 1-11 and fixed them up and was WAY more detailed then before since I now have a greater knowledge for writing then from when I started.**

**Jace: Who's gonna do it?**

**Clary: I will**

**Jace: Go for it**

**Clary: MIgirl923 does not own TMI or PJ+O. She owns her characters and her characters only. All songs go to their artists.**

**SamPOV**

Happy is an understatement on how I feel. Cam and I still lay on the beach with me just in his grasp. Being away so long got me thinking about what has happened in my life. I went from being the camp freak to being a camp hero in a matter of days. I smile up at Cam and he smiled down at me.

"I love you." I said simply

"I love you too." He said kissing me. I kissed back and straddled him as he sat up. He placed his hands on my hips and groaned. My fingers threaded into his black hair and he tightened his hold on me.

"Your cabin or mine?" He asked

"Yours no one will be there." I replied. We rushed back to his cabin as quickly as possible without being seen. When we got in there we quickly got to work barely stopping the kiss.

"Do you want to do this?" He asked

"Yes. I love you and I want to do this with you."

"Okay." He smiled

_**Time Laps WAH!**_

We lay there just holding each other with my head on his chest. Cam kissed the top of my head and smiled at me.

"We should head to lunch" I said

"Do we have to?" he asked

"Yes we do." I sighed which he also gave.

**10 minutes later**

We walked hand in hand to the dining hall. When we sat down with our food, Cam pulled me onto his lap holding me to him. I looked at him with a look saying _What are you doing? _Which in return reminded me of how he wasn't going to let me go. I looked at Jace who sat away from me with Clary. She gave me an apologetic look while Jace glared at me. I sighed sadly and Cam just kissed my cheek and mumbled an encouragement in my ear. I looked to him with a curious look.

"How are your parents?" I asked

"They're both fine. Jane is still here before you ask but has left me alone."

"Good." I nodded leaning back into him.

_**Time Laps WAH!**_

After lunch we all went our separate ways. I found Nick just sitting against a tree with a hat over his face.

"Hey nerd!" I said

"Hey loser!" he replied

"I was thinking…"

"Oh gods."

"No it's nothing bad. I was just thinking of the past couple months that's all."

"Ya, it seems like yesterday when you pushed Jack into the ocean because he called you an orphaned freak." He chuckled.

"Ya…" I smiled. Looking back, I can see how much happier I am now. I've gained so much goodness in my life. I guess things have changed for the better.

_**TIME LAPS WAH!**_

I grabbed my guitar and began playing in the general area of the camp.

_So this is what you meant_

_When you said that you were spent_

_And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit, right to the top_

_Don't hold back_

_Packing my bags and giving the Academy a rain check  
I don't ever want to let you down_

_I don't ever want to leave this town_

_Cause after all_

_This city never sleeps at night  
It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand?_

_I'm never changing who I am  
So this is where you fell_

_And I am left to sell_

_The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell right to the top_

_Don't look back_

_Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check  
I don't ever want to let you down_

_I don't ever want to leave this town_

_Cause after all_

_This city never sleeps at night  
It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand?_

_I'm never changing who I am  
It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand?_

_But I'm never changing who I am  
This road never looked so lonely_

_This house doesn't burn down slowly_

_To ashes_

_To ashes  
It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand?_

_I'm never changing who I am  
It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand?_

_I'm never changing who I am  
_

I finished the song with a sad smile. _Did I change? Or is this really me? _

"It's a good thing you never did change." Nick said smiling at me.

"Good. I don't want to be someone I'm not." I sighed looking up at him. I got up and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you" I mumbled

"For what?" he asked

"Making me look for my twin."

**Aw so adorable! Well the next chapter is the last and there will be a sequel due to the HUGE cliffhanger I have planned. The next chapter is in a few weeks in advance from this day. Yes Jace is still mad and I know I didn't get everyone's opinions on this all. I want to thank you all now for reading this and I hope you will read the sequel with new enemies and dangers and a big surprise!**

**I used the song:**

**It's time by Imagine Dragons**

**HEARTS FULL OF LOVE! **

**MIgirl923**


	23. Goodbyes

**Wow guys I cannot believe it… The last chapter. BUT FEAR NOT! There will be a sequel and I will actually have a Beta for that one so yay! She has helped me a lot with the planning for the sequel all I need now is a title for it and to write the first chapter. A lot will happen in it and this chapter is sorta leading to it. **

**Sam: Wow this is it…**

**Jace: Ya it is…**

**Nick: Why don't we all do it?**

**Cam: Good idea**

**Everyone: MIgirl923 does not own TMI or PJ&O she only owns her characters and the plot. All songs go to their artists.**

**SamPOV**

After my talk with Nick I wandered around camp just thinking. My thoughts drifted to Cam and I smiled. My smile started to fall when my mind drifted to something about Cam. I don't really know much about his past. I've told him just about everything. Does he not trust me? What is it? With my thoughts I kept walking until I ran into him.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I know nothing about your past…" I said

"Well, I will tell you everything but first I need to tell you something else." He said sadly

"What is it?"

"You know how I was only staying at the institute a couple of months right?" I nodded

"Well, it's time for me to go back." He frowned. Tears welled up in my eyes. I couldn't say goodbye. Not after all of this. _Stop Sam, you don't cry. _He looked at me sadly and pulled me close.

"I'm gonna miss you" He said

"Me too." I said hugging him. He pulled away sadly and mumbled that he needed to pack. I walked off to find Jace sitting by himself staring into the sea.

"Hey." I said timidly

"Hi." He said coldly

"What is this Jace? We are going back to where we started. Does someone have to die for you to be brotherly to me again?" I asked angrily. I was really not in the mood for this.

"No Sam-"

"Then what is it? Ever since I got back you have been like this to me. What did I do wrong for you to hate me."

"I don't hate you Sam."

"Then what is it Jace?"

"You getting captured Sam. And willingly at that. Why? You could have died. You are the only family I have left Sam. I can't lose you. You're my sister and I love you. I don't know what I would do without you." I ran up and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Jace."

"It's fine I over-reacted a bit."

"I really need a brother right now anyways."

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting down. I sat down next to him

"Cam is leaving." I said

"Oh."

"Ya."

"Well, I wouldn't worry. It's gonna be okay." He smiled

_I hope so._

**Meanwhile**

**CamPOV**

"Daniel I need a favor" I said through the phone.

_"What Cam. I'm already allowing you to come back and we both know it's only because Dad said I had to." _I sighed at his annoyed tone.

"I met someone Daniel"

_"Oh another girl eh? And why should I help you when clearly-"_

"She is really special to me. Not like Jane, but better. I truly love her so please let her come stay with us." I begged, something I barely do.

_"Fine. I will even go a step further and say she can bring two other people. Don't care who, just remember I did this for you got it?"_

"Yes." I said smiling

_"Good." He hung up_

I smiled at my phone and rushed to find Sam.

**SamPOV**

I was talking to Magnus when Cam came barreling down the hill. I waved to Magnus and met him by the tree.

"What's up?" I asked

"You _pant _can _pant _come." He breathed

"What?" I asked confused

"You can come with me to my brother's. Pick two people to bring and we will all meet up front." He smiled. I smiled back and leapt into his arms. He spun me around and kissed me softly.

"I will meet you up front." I smiled. I found both the people I wanted to see and ran towards them.

"Hey guys, would you like to come with me to Cam's brother's for the summer?" I asked "We can come to camp next year."

"I'm in." Jace said

"So am I." said Nick

"Awesome. Now go pack, I'll meet you in the front."

_**TIME SKIP WAHHHHHHHH!**_

I stood at the entrance with Cam, Nick, and Jace saying goodbye to everyone.

"Bye Percy. I will call you every night okay? Don't have too much fun without me." I smiled

"Wouldn't dream of it." He replied

"Well Chiron, it looks like I'm off." I grinned

"Yes you are. It seems like yesterday when you came back."

"I know it's crazy." I laughed

"I want you to have this, it was your mothers." He pulled out a necklace. It was gold and silver and just plain beautiful with a wave shaped pendent hanging from it.

"Fitting huh?" I said taking it.

"Very." He smiled and walked away. I turned to the guys afterwards. "Well this is it." I said

"Well Sam…" Jace grinned

Jace- **bold **Clary- underlined Cam- normal Sam- _italicizes _Those four- _**Bolditalicize **_Everyone (and I mean EVERYONE THAT WAS INVOLVED IN THE STORY! Minus adults.) _**BoldItalicizeunderiline**_**  
We got these days of summer to,  
remind us of each other!**  
The time we have to spend apart,  
Will keep us in each other's hearts!  
I'm hoping that the good old days  
are something that I will dream about at night.  
_Don't matter if it's soon or later,  
I know that it's gonna be alright!_  
_**I don't wanna see you go,  
But it's not forever,  
Not forever!  
Even if it was you know,  
That I would never let it get me down!  
You're the part of me,  
That makes me better,  
Wherever I go!  
So I will try,  
Not to cry,  
No one needs to say goodbye!**_

"It seems like yesterday I found out you were my sister." Jace laughed which I quickly joined him in.

"Ya can we go back to those days? I'm gonna miss everyone." I smiled sadly.

_**I don't wanna see you go,  
But it's not forever,  
Not forever!  
Even if it was you know,  
That I would never let it get me down!  
You're the part of me,  
That makes me better,  
Wherever I go!  
So I will try,  
Not to cry,  
No one needs to say goodbye!**_

And with that we were off. Off to California for our next adventure but this time, it was different. I wasn't alone anymore. I had people to rely on when I needed them. And I guess I made the right decision all those months ago. If I didn't agree to it, I would never have met Jace, Clary, Alec, Magnus, Simon, or Izzy. I wouldn't be dating Cam. I would still be hated by everyone. I would have a bad relationship with Percy. Maybe I would have dated Nick but then again something would have been off. I would feel like something was missing though. Jace looked at me smiling as if his thoughts mirrored mine. But hey, I guess that's what happens when you are the twin sister of Jace Herondale.

So let's recap.

My name is Samantha Jackson/Herondale, but call me Sam. My mother was a shadowhunter and my father is Poseidon. I have a half-brother named Percy Jackson a fellow war hero but for a different one than mine. My best friend since forever is Nick who is the son of Athena and is dating a girl named Jessica. I have a boyfriend named Cam Grigori who is most definitely my soul mate. I am now not the camp freak and I am accepted by my peers. Sure I haven't met my parents but that's okay because I do have a family. I have Percy but I also have someone else. Jace Lightwood/Herondale my twin brother. September 23rd on our 17th birthday we met each other. I was introduced to the shadowhunter world while he was introduced to the world of the Gods. We had to fight our way to acceptance and killed the man out to kill us. Looking back now people would think this is the end but I would have to disagree. I believe, this is only the beginning.

**Okay everyone grab your tissues and continue to cry. I know it's so sad! I can't believe its over though… as a writer it's just hard for me to let go…**

**I used Days of Summer by Starkid from A Very Potter Sequel**

**IMPORTANT!**

**The sequel will come out either this coming up week or the next. I have finals coming up and I need to study so it will all depend on that.**

**I love you all and thank you for staying with this!**

**HEARTS FULL OF LOVE BECAUSE WE GOT THESE DAYS OF SUMMER!**


End file.
